


【翻译】RSVP(+1)

by Function



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Jealousjolras, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious boys being oblivious, Pining, Piningjolras, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 当安灼拉被邀请参加马吕斯与珂赛特的婚礼时，他打算完全忽略邀请函上的“+1”选项。他工作很忙，他还有很多事情要——他就是没时间谈恋爱。但他没想到的是格朗泰尔自己到把自己邀请了过去，立刻和他的朋友们打成了一片。现在，如果所有人都能不要再觉得他在和格朗泰尔约会，如果公白飞和古费拉克能不再那样看着他，如果他们能在两个星期内不再提起圣诞节那天到底发生了什么，一切都将会非常顺利且圆满。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	【翻译】RSVP(+1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [RSVP (+1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016482) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



他正准备去上班，匆忙出门，那份邀请函落在了地垫上。他直接把它塞进了一只胳膊夹着的那堆文件里，咬了另一只手里拿着的面包一口，甚至还成功地用钥匙反锁上了大门，看都没来得及看邀请函一眼。

他快迟到了，所以当他到达办公室之后，直接把文件丢在了桌上，用手肘打开了电脑，走向茶水间给自己沏咖啡，把文件里面夹着的那封邀请函忘得干干净净。他陷入清晨工作的混乱与匆忙之中，检查着这一个晚上来被放在他桌上的文章标题--因为记者从不睡觉--了解世界新闻的最新情况，对文字编辑大喊大叫因为对方根本无法分清affect和effect。

午餐时间他走出办公室，找了个实习生去给他又倒了一杯咖啡。那杯咖啡在他反复核对数据和信息来源的时候被晾在一旁，已经变得冰凉。三点左右的时候，他才察觉到视线之内有什么在动，然后一道阴影落在办公桌上。

“我带礼物来了！”一个声音响起，紧接着一堆文件毫不客气地落在了桌上。他连桌上的收纳盒都没能来得及抓好，所有的文具都倒了下来，一支长长的钢笔差点掉在地上，在半空中翻滚了一周，然后落在了一双破旧的匡威鞋上。

格朗泰尔弯腰捡起钢笔，钢笔在他手指间转了一圈，人靠坐在了安灼拉的办公桌边，拿起了那杯冰凉的咖啡。他在那堆文件边又放下了一盒沙拉，然后喝了口咖啡，细细品尝它的味道，皱了皱鼻子，再耸了耸肩。他把钢笔别在耳后，拿起安灼拉桌上离得最近的一份文件，开始翻看。

“请自便。”安灼拉慢吞吞地说。

格朗泰尔只是朝他咧嘴一笑，又喝了一小口没了热气的咖啡。

安灼拉转向对方刚刚丢在桌上的文件，拿起了最上面的那一份，然后翻开，引入眼帘的是一幅用大胆而辛辣的笔触画成的政治讽刺漫画。很好——但说回来，格朗泰尔的画作一直都很好。在安灼拉亲眼看见格朗泰尔画画之前，对方仅凭寥寥几笔就使得一个腐败的政治家形象跃然纸上，他从未理解什么叫做“一幅画抵得上千言万语”。他把这份文件放在了桌上，又拿起了下一份，调整了一下姿势，以便自己能够打开盒装沙拉开始吃饭。这幅也一样地好。边吃边看他的画对安灼拉来说是一个不错的分散注意力的方式，不过当他再次抬起头时，格朗泰尔手里的咖啡已经变成了从他桌上的文件堆里探出来的信封，格朗泰尔轻易地用安灼拉桌上的拆信刀裁开信封。当他看见里面装的是什么之后眼睛都亮了起来，他翻开了那本厚厚的、压印成的邀请函，开始大声朗读。

“还给我，”安灼拉嘶声道，他把椅子推到身后以便自己方便站起身，想拿到在桌子对面的邀请函，“格朗泰尔我们现在还在办公室里，拉马克——”

“‘我们诚挚地邀请您，’靠，现在还有谁这样说话啊？“格朗泰尔问道，他轻易地扭动身子躲开了安灼拉伸来的手，安灼拉的手指将将擦过对方的腰，“‘参加珂赛特·割风和马吕斯彭眉西的婚礼。’等一下，那不是你妹妹吗？”（“是继妹。”安灼拉咬牙切齿地纠正道。）‘于五月十五日，星期日，下午在——’”

安灼拉低吼一声，终于成功从对方手里夺过邀请函，他低头看着手里的邀请函，格朗泰尔转身过来看着他。他知道婚礼最后总是会来临的；距离他们订婚都已经过去快一年了，但是。但是，这件事情被他抛在脑后，被他定位在虽不可避免但却遥远的将来，希望自己永远都不用在现在面对它。他读完了邀请函上的文字，然后把它装回信封里，再放在桌上。等他抬起头，格朗泰尔还注视着他，这一次他脸上的表情他无法读懂。他们的视线在空中相遇，对方朝他挑起一边眉毛。

“没什么。”安灼拉说，他又拿起了那封邀请函，不过这次是把它放进了抽屉里，当他坐到办公桌上之后，它离他又远了几分。

“没什——你妹妹要结婚了！”格朗泰尔说，这下他的表情他能看懂了。是难以置信，是不可思议，他的眼睛瞪得比平时还要大。“这怎么会是‘没什么’，你难道不为她感到快乐吗？我是说，我明白你自己不相信婚姻着档子事儿，因为对于同性情侣来说这样不公平，但是——是和她结婚的对象有关吗？你难道不希望她结婚吗？”

“不是因为这个。”他感觉到自己又皱起了眉头，手指敲打着信封上凹陷下去的文字。他没法形容胃里像无底洞一样将要吞噬他的感觉，只让他觉得口干舌燥。“我希望她能幸福——”

“我预感到后面还有一个‘但是’。”

安灼拉瞪了他一眼。“ **但是** 没有必要这样大张旗鼓，铺张浪费。”

“浪—— **浪费** ，”事实上，格朗泰尔并没有举起手，但他整个身子都动了一下，像是他这样做了，像是他并不是无时无刻都驮着背一副没精打采的样子。相反，他翻了个白眼，拖长了调子慢吞吞地说：“就只有一天，安灼拉。让那个姑娘幸福快乐地好好过上那一天吧。他知道我们有多久才能遇上那样的一天——尤其是你。你上个星期工作了多长时间？”

安灼拉耸耸肩：“六十个？”

“确实，”格朗泰尔说，“所以这对你来说非常合适。你有时间休假，去和家人在一起，你可以再见到老朋友的面，而且你可以从工作当中解放，休息一小会儿。这简直完美——”

“我不会去的。”

“不好意思？”

“工作太多了，”安灼拉回答道，用手朝桌上的文件和文书指了一下，“而且这个选题的截止时间就在三天之后。还有那些新来的实习生，我们并没有像我们应该的那样准备得当，还有比平常更多的文章要去校对。而且下个星期就是补缺选举，所以我们还应该再额外搞出一版来。拉马克那里已经被工作堆满了，他没办法再少掉一个人的力量。”他关上了抽屉，像是做了最后的决定，拿起一份文章，希望格朗泰尔能懂他的暗示，然后又把文章放了下来。

他没有。

格朗泰尔正目不转睛地看着他。这让他觉得有些失去平衡，一种不甚熟悉的感觉顺着脊梁一直蔓延到肩处，使得他不得不在低头看文章的时候活动一下肩膀。“怎么？”他问道，但格朗泰尔只是摇了摇头，再次把沙拉盒子往他这里推近了一点。

“我知道我是管你叫阿波罗，但你也意识得到你只是一名凡人，对吧？”他问道，声音是安灼拉从所未听过的温柔。真奇怪，这句话立刻就把他的注意力从他为了终结这场对话假装在读的文章上扯开了，“如果你不在这里，这家报社不会就停工不前的——而且即使你在这里，你也不能把所有事情都做完。”

“我不喜欢‘不能’这个词。”安灼拉回答道，格朗泰尔发出一声呻吟。

“你当然不喜欢，你也许是把这个词视作挑战。但这不是我的重点，”他再次把沙拉往他这边推了一下，安灼拉低哼一声，拿起叉子，插在一小块圣女果上，希望这能令对方走开，“我的重点是，你只是区区凡人，而作为凡人你需要吃饭睡觉还有，”他像是在策划阴谋一般降低了音调，“放松快活。”

安灼拉咽下那块圣女果，用叉子尖戳了对方，“不行，我不会去的，就这么定了。”

“那如果我说你 **不能** 去呢？”

“从我的办公室里出去，格朗泰尔。”

他驼着背，慢吞吞地走了出去，但他起码还是走了。安灼拉假装在看着面前的文章，视线穿过睫毛注视着对方的离开。等他终于走了之后，安灼拉又拉开了最顶层的抽屉，看了邀请函一眼。他只是用手指勾住了抽屉，但是也只是这样靠，没有再进一步的动作，几秒钟后，他摇摇头，把抽屉重新关上。

~

接下来的两天在每天十二小时的工作，加倍的工作压力和咖啡因中模模糊糊地过去了。他弄哭了两名实习生，又发现另一名实习生才华横溢到能想出不用三页纸就能装下的精彩标题。他给文字编辑发了总共四十篇文章，篇篇上面都用红色记号笔写满了尖锐的批评，还发了三张没有任何批评之处的格朗泰尔的画。他到没见到美编本人，这件事情本身就应该意味着对方在谋划着什么事情，但是每六个小时他的桌上总是会出现某种事物或是画在荧光绿便利贴上的办公室里的同事的涂鸦，对于后者，他只是翻了个白眼，然后把它们贴在了电脑屏幕边上。

在他工作的时候珂赛特在他的语音箱里留下了两条讯息，以确保他收到了邀请函还叫他给她回个电话，但他是在午夜时分发现的讯息，要打电话过去实在太晚了，所以也就什么都没做。

当拉马克的办公室大门打开，拉马克大步踏出时，他正在对一名编辑口述评论区的内容，对方时不时在iPad上记笔记。拉马克的行为并不奇怪；他喜欢观察员工，确保他们在做该做的事情，并且密切关注他们。令人惊讶的是他在微笑，径直走向安灼拉，安灼拉隔着办公室的玻璃墙看见对方的身影，只觉得胃里翻江倒海。

他长话短说，遣开了那名编辑。她刚刚走出办公室拉马克就走了进来，站在他的办公桌边。“先生，”他向他招呼，突然意识到自己的桌上还有那堆便利贴是多么地乱，这一切都不专业得刺眼。“抱歉这里有些乱还有……”他不知道说什么，只是朝桌面上比划，拉马克笑了。

“没必要道歉！”对方回应，“有人工作不就是这样嘛。如果不乱我还担心呢！”他的视线在绿色的便利贴上停留了一秒，然后回到了安灼拉身上，微笑着向他伸出了手，“祝贺你。”

“祝贺我？”安灼拉重复了一遍，握住对方的手，弱弱地摇动了一下，但他实在困惑都不知道做什么才好。

“我还不知道你有个妹妹，”拉马克继续道，“但这是个多好的消息啊！虽然是得承认，你的请假表出现在我桌上时我是有些惊讶，不过——”

安灼拉的脑子里立刻被噪音充满，“祝贺”“妹妹”“请假表”这几个词在耳边重复了一遍又一遍。他模模糊糊地点了个头，拉马克还在说话，说着什么他工作的时间太长了，他有多么应该去休假，这不可能。下周的报纸需要他——他不能缺席。拉马克肯定搞错了，那肯定是别人的请假表他弄混了。要么就是什么恶作剧要么是——

拉马克的手落在了他的肩上，将他从自己的思绪中带出来，他抬起头，才发现总编正对着他微笑。“我给你两个礼拜的休假时间，”他说，“你值得，安灼拉。我可不想听到反对意见。”他说，就在安灼拉张嘴想要反对的时候，“不过你得向我保证你会放松的。你的工作能力非常强，但如果你一直这样下去的话，你会把自己整个烧干净的。喝一杯，去和什么人跳舞，让自己难堪 **难堪** （ **embarrass** yourself）。”

他移开了放在安灼拉肩上的手，离开了他的办公桌。“这周的死线还是周四下午五点，但是所有一切都结束之后，我希望你立刻开始休假。什么借口都不接受。”

安灼拉无言地点头，注视对方的身影逐渐消失。拉马克刚离开，他就打开了抽屉，但邀请函依然好好地躺在那里。这就意味着没有任何人发现了它，所以嫌疑人只剩下了一个可能。他奋力压下心中的怒火，因为 **当然** 会是他，当然。只要不用工作，能有借口去参加聚会喝酒。他可能会觉得这可有趣了。

他用力关上抽屉，整张桌子都震动了一下。他站起身，走出办公室。他看见格朗泰尔坐在某位记者的办公桌上，一只胳膊撑着身子，正和她聊着天。她已经完全抛下了手头的工作，朝他咧嘴大笑，安灼拉的怒火升腾到原来的两倍高，几乎成了翻滚愤怒的风暴。格朗泰尔抬起头，他们视线相交，他咧嘴一笑，是那种讽刺的假笑。他对着安灼拉的方向偏偏头。“看起来我们光彩照人的副主编大人正要上战场呢。快点！掩护好实习生！”

当安灼拉逐渐靠近，他的笑容开始从脸上褪色，在安灼拉伸出手拽住他的胳膊用力把他拽下了桌子时，那笑容完全消失了。安灼拉把他一路从办公室拽进了复印室里，把格朗泰尔推了进去，然后甩上了身后的门。他转身看见格朗泰尔踉跄一后稳住身子，然后强装镇静靠在打印机上。他朝格朗泰尔走近一步，嘶声道：“该死，你以为你在做什么？”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛，他靠回打印机上，脸上的表情一片空白，回答说：“在复印室里鬼混？”

“我说的是在这外头！”安灼拉啐了一口，朝他身后比了个手势，像是光说都没法清楚地表明他的意思是他们现在在的地方的外面。他现在情绪激动，根本没法理清楚思绪，说出自己想说的话，他真恨格朗泰尔总能让他这样。真是独特的天赋，从来没有人能这样，而格朗泰尔需要做的只是在某天悠悠荡荡像跳着华尔兹一样进了办公室，手上沾着墨水，一头卷毛乱糟糟的，走进他的办公室里还对他们的报纸想要传达的讯息毫不在意。

“你确实知道你们只是一家报社，对吧？”当时他这样问道，“而且现在已经没有人会再相信记者的一句话了？”

“这正是我们致力于改变的现状。”安灼拉回答道，他立刻就被惹怒了，“通过说出真相来获取声誉，要揭发那些该被揭发的人，不论他们是谁。我们不沾惹名人，只专注于那些需要被讲出的真相。”

“真不错，”格朗泰尔拖长了音调，“原来你也相信童话吗？”

而现在他愤怒的目光穿过复印室短短的距离投向格朗泰尔，这次的愤怒是出于其他原因，格朗泰尔开口回答：“和玛丽安聊天？您总得确切一点吧，阿波罗。”他整个身子完全放松了下来，和安灼拉此刻的感觉截然相反，平滑柔顺得像是一滩分泌。过去短短几年的向触教会他这就是格朗泰尔应对争吵的方式，看起来像是毫无防备，直到最后发起进攻猛地向前，用的是刻薄到骨子里的话语。

“和玛丽安一点关系都没有！”安灼拉啐道，这令格朗泰尔挑起了眉，尽管他不知道格朗泰尔为什么会在他本应该工作的时候坐在她桌上聊天。“是拉马克过来和我讲他收到了我的请假表，还祝贺我妹妹要结婚了。我根本就没有提交过请假申请、”

“哇哦，”格朗泰尔说，“真是世界未解之谜。”

“未解之谜个屁，是你递交的请假表，我在问你 **原因** 。你是在和我开玩笑吗？你以为在补缺选举期间把我赶出报社会很有趣吗？就因为你喜欢在不工作的时候花大把时间喝酒并不意味着我们其他人——”

“不好意思？你这他妈又是什么意思？”

“我什么意思你清楚得很。所有人都知道你会往咖啡里加酒当爱尔兰咖啡喝而且你的工资大多都进了柯林斯——”

“哇哦，你今天是真的气很不顺是吧？真抱歉我在工作之外还有属于自己的生活并且——”

“噢，嗨，抱歉我只是——”

复印室的门被打开，露出一名实习生的身影，她手上拿着一沓需要复印的资料，而他们两人同时瞪向她。在他们二人的怒视下她缩了缩，向后退了一步。

“我们很忙。”安灼拉啐了一口，把门“哐”的一声在她面前摔上。

“喔，这可一点都不会缓和圣诞流言呢。”

他的视线又回到格朗泰尔身上。“我们不该谈圣诞节的事情。”

格朗泰尔点了点头，他的嘴角收紧了些许。“你现在可就在谈着呢，阿波罗。”

“不要再那样叫我。”安灼拉冷淡地说，被方才的插曲打断了情绪。他的怒火稍稍消退了一下，他也不记得自己到底为什么如此神奇。他双手抱胸，说，“你为什么要交请假表？”

格朗泰尔警惕地看着他，姿势稍稍绷紧了些许，然后像是若无其事一样低手检查着自己的手指甲，说道：“你需要休息。现在你可能还能撑住——并且出色地完成工作——但是总有一天你会崩溃没准还谋杀谁什么的。可能那个倒霉鬼就是我。你可以管我这叫自我保护措施，但是在你爆炸之前，你需要一点时间给自己充充电。”

安灼拉不能自已地微笑起来。“你觉得我很出色？”

格朗泰尔狠狠倒吸一口气，抬起头看着他。安灼拉一直都会被他的眼睛所震惊，那样地蓝，像是钢笔在纸上洇出的墨水。然后他笑了一声，笑意却未抵达眼底，说：“别想多了你，我说的是你的 **工作** 很出色。还是有不一样的。”

“行吧。”

“所以你会去吗？”片刻停顿，他们谁都没有说话，他继续问道。

安灼拉叹了口气，松开了双手抱胸的姿势，他想到了珂赛特给他打的电话，想到了躺在办公桌抽屉里的邀请函。想到了会被邀请去的人，他已经好几年没有见过他们了，还想到了古费拉克给他发的四条短信，他在上面威胁自己如果不露面就把他小时候的照片给全报社的人都发一份。

他看向格朗泰尔，在对方防备的表情中透出的那点希望让他惊讶，他想到自己有多累，上一次他休息还是什么时候。“好吧，”他说，伸出手抹了一把眼，“我会去的。”

~

“这上面那个‘+1人’后面怎么‘人’字下面还被划了条线？”

第二天他们在他的办公桌边吃中餐，安灼拉在读格朗泰尔给他的文章做的修改，而对方又坐在桌边，读着那份邀请函。几分钟前他愉快地拿着一支红笔袭击了安灼拉的文章，现在他的颧骨上方有一道墨迹，因为刚刚他抬手顺了一把头发。

“因为珂赛特觉得这样很有趣。”安灼拉回答，头都没从现在在读的修改评论上抬起，上面写着“NO”，下面还被划了三道横线。

“这不是你第一次要带‘+1’去干什么对吧、。”格朗泰尔问，安灼拉只是对着文章哼了一双。“哇哦，真的 **不是** 。那上次……上你你带的是工作文件还有黑莓手机全部时间都花在了讲电话身边的座位上堆着一堆文件，而那座位是为你的‘+1’准备的，对不对？”

安灼拉在座椅上动了动，皱起眉头，刻意不看向对方，假装自己非常认真地在阅读文章上的的修改批注。

格朗泰尔笑了，声音低沉，轻松快活，用脚碰了碰安灼拉的小腿，提醒他快点吃饭。安灼拉终于抬头，用筷子夹起一块鸡肉，但他对上了格朗泰尔的眼睛，算是犯了大错。“怎么嘛？”他防备似的说，“我没人能带过去，所以就没带。这也意味着等我回来要赶的工作就少多了。”

格朗泰尔小声嘟囔了句什么，然后直起身子，把落到眼前的头发拨开。安灼拉的视线落在了他脸上的那道墨迹上，很久没能移开，格朗泰尔说：“显然吧。行，你可真是走运，我碰巧还有些年假没休，而且我是这样善良且慷慨的灵魂。我可不能让你一个人去参加你妹妹的婚礼，那样多可怜啊。我可以当你的‘+1’。”

安灼拉猛地对上了他的视线，刚张开嘴想要拒绝，但是格朗泰尔已经再次从耳后拿出了那支红笔，在邀请函RSVP的部分打了个勾。“好啦。你可以之后再谢我。”他说着，带着邀请函跳下了桌子。

“什么。”安灼拉说，但格朗泰尔已经消失了。

~

“我带了个‘+1’，”那天晚上稍晚的时候他在电话里告诉珂赛特，他用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，把东西都打包装进行李箱，听见电话那头她兴奋的尖叫声皱起了脸，“别高兴太早，他不请自来的。没准连面他都不会露。”

他来了。在航班起飞的那天早上凌晨三点身体沉重地靠在安灼拉家门边，安灼拉打开门，看见的是一只脾气不太好，酸溜溜皱巴巴的格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔抬起眼睛把他从上到下打量一番，说：“你当然会是一个喜欢早起的人啊。”他从他身边擦过走进之前只来过几次的安灼拉家，立刻蹿进了厨房。

“请进。”安灼拉对着空无一人的走廊说，然后关上门。他回到洗漱间把牙刷完，出来之后在将厨房和客厅分开的早饭柜台边发现格朗泰尔正在低头嗅着杯咖啡。

“你就没点更劲的玩意嘛？”格朗泰尔问，在清晨此刻，他的声音低沉而沙哑，像是他下巴上冒出来的那些小胡茬，安灼拉握紧了手。“没有，你当然不会有，”他回答了自己的问题，鼻子离咖啡更近了些，“真希望等我们到了那儿之后能有免费酒水供应。”

“婚礼两个星期之后才开始呢，”安灼拉提醒他说。他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，在格朗泰尔身边的椅子上坐下。他看了一眼手表，他们在出租车来把他们送到机场前还有一小会儿的世界。“而且现在是凌晨三点。对喝酒来说有些早，你不觉得吗？”

“对整晚没睡的人来说就不早。”格朗泰尔忧郁地回答，“而，非常不幸，我真的整晚没睡。这一点确实是我的错。凌晨三点从另一方面看总是更具吸引力的。看看我为你做了什么，阿波罗。”

这还真是——安灼拉无言以对，所以他选择了不说。只是轻轻啜饮着咖啡，直到放在台面上的手机开始震动，告诉他们出租车已经到了楼下。格朗泰尔呻吟一声，没精打采地伸展着身子，安灼拉还真不知道人类身体有地方需要这样伸展，然后他移开视线提醒自己需要带上行李。他从卧室里拿出行李箱，为格朗泰尔撑住门，让对方先走出去，然后在他身后把门锁上。现在一切都回不了头了。

~

安灼拉在机场浪费了好长时间找wifi再给办公室的其他人发邮件，提醒他们在他不在的期间所有需要注意的事宜，而格朗泰尔在周围溜达去找——找什么东西。他也不太确定，但猜想大概是为了酒精。当对方回来的时候，他看起来清醒了许多，也不再是一副缺乏睡眠的模样，他看见了安灼拉手里的黑莓，翻了个白眼。

“求求你一定要告诉我你不是在发邮件安排工作。 **安灼拉** 。”他能在这一个词里赋予这么多的重音意义，真是令人印象深刻。安灼拉防备似的双手抱臂，低哼一声。

“我得提醒他们注意核对乔纳森文章的信息源，提醒他们不要让安东接近实习生，瞧瞧上次发生了什么。玛丽安也说——”格朗泰尔突然伸出了手，从他手里夺过了手机，手法熟练地打开盖子取下了SIM卡。“你干 **什么** ？”

“禁止工作，”格朗泰尔边说边把SIM卡塞进裤子后袋，“我正在严格遵守拉马克的命令，确保你能完全放松。”

“还给 **我** 。”

“我不。”

“ **格朗泰尔** 。”

“喔，看哪，他们在叫我们登机了。”格朗泰尔说，这句话足以分散他的注意力，立马抬头看向大屏幕，他们的航班确实要准备登机了。他抓起自己的手提包还有装衣物的行李箱，和格朗泰尔说了声这事还没完，飞快地走向了他们的门道。如果他们错过了飞机他这辈子可能都要听没完没了的唠叨了。

令他惊讶的是，格朗泰尔在飞机上没有向乘务员讨要酒水，而是把皮夹克团了起来，窝着身子，靠着窗边睡了一整段旅程。他熟睡的时候，脸上尖利的玩世不恭的颜色也褪去了，整个人显得那样柔软而脆弱，让安灼拉感到几分不安。等他们终于下了飞机，在去取行李的路上格朗泰尔还因为该买哪种M&M豆而吵起来，安灼拉甚至因为这几乎松了口气。

他的注意力被分散了许多，完全忘了格朗泰尔偷了他的SIM卡，直到他们站在酒店接待处办理入住时才想起来，都怪缺乏睡眠，他只是自动地伸手摸向了格朗泰尔的牛仔裤后口袋，企图在里面找到它。格朗泰尔的身子僵硬地直了起来，安灼拉的手还在他的口袋里，他也愣住了。

“安灼拉。”

“嗯。”

“你在干嘛？”

安灼拉深吸一口气，试图不要去想手下牛仔裤粗糙的质感和格朗泰尔微微颤动的呼吸，也不要去想对方紧握着手中的钢笔刻意没有看他，手还放在刚刚填写入住单的地方，他趴在柜台边缘，就和他趴在安灼拉办公桌上一样的姿势，像是他从来都没有精力去认真对待任何事情。

他呼出一口气，打算回答，从大厅那边传来一阵喊叫：“安灼拉！”

他猛地把手从格朗泰尔的口袋里抽了出来，转过身子，就被满头卷发、兴奋异常、指甲都被咬秃了的五英尺高的一团力量撞回了接待处桌子上。他下意识地环住了她的腰，脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭她的头发，然后他意识到了自己在做什么，向后退了一步，打算放手。但是珂赛特拒绝这样做，她踮起脚，双手环住他的脖子。“不行，”她说，“我才不会放手。你绝对不能这么快就能跑开。”

格朗泰尔笑出声，这算是他翻了打错，而她绿色的眸子立刻对准了他，目光中满是怀疑。格朗泰尔平静地迎上她的视线，调整调整重心以便自己能靠在桌上，接待员在给他们找房间钥匙。

“这位是我……这位是格朗泰尔。”安灼拉打破沉默，没有理会格朗泰尔看着他的眼神，拾起珂赛特的一缕卷发，“他是来休假的。”

珂赛特因为惊讶，嘴巴形成了一个小小的“o”形，然后她重新看向安灼拉，松开了他的脖子，才能站好来面对格朗泰尔。她毫无愧色地将他从上到下打量了个遍，将他脚上旧兮兮的匡威、他穿着睡了一觉的衣服全看进了眼里，视线扫过他下巴上冒出的胡茬，还有他黑得发亮的卷发。，安灼拉突然萌生了一股奇怪的保护欲。毕竟格朗泰尔是他的同事；他是安灼拉现在的生活中很大一部分的倒影，而珂赛特的接受是非常重要的。

他没必要担心，因为几秒之后珂赛特点点头，向格朗泰尔伸出手。格朗泰尔看起来有些惊讶，不过立马就握住了她的手，“我还以为你是个虚构人物呢。”她向他靠近了一些，坦言道。

格朗泰尔的眼睛亮了起来，嘴角翘起。他说：“我也是。”

安灼拉眯起眼睛，看着他们两个人，双手抱胸，无动于衷。他就不该把格朗泰尔带过来，这是个糟到家的主意。他都不知道格朗泰尔到底为什么回来，除了想在免费酒台里喝个大醉之外，大概还可能是为了通过把他过去的那些难堪故事告诉他的朋友们来毁掉他的生活。

事实上，他也不知道自己到底为什么会把格朗泰尔带来，尤其当他看见对方挽住珂赛特的胳膊，像是有什么阴谋一般对她努努头，然后一同从接待处桌边走开，他更加不明白自己。

他没意识到有人在用手指戳他的手肘，直到第二次对方的行为更加用力，并且伴随着一声意有所指的咳嗽声，他转头看见接待员递给他他们宾馆房间的门卡。“噢，谢谢。”他说，将视线从珂赛特和格朗泰尔身上移开，从接待员手中接过门卡然后跟着他们向前走。他在电梯口追上了两位共谋者，电梯门打开，他们三人一起走了进去。

“还有谁来了？”他开口发问，为了让他们分散在对方身上的视线，并且不要在策划现在正在策划的阴谋。格朗泰尔先抬起了头，像是惊讶于安灼拉会主动问起其他人的情况，安灼拉瞪了他一眼，珂赛特开始回答。

“古费拉克和公白飞今早就到了，他们还带热安一起来了。爱潘妮和加弗洛什昨晚就来了，加弗洛什不知道怎么做到的，已经说服了宾馆职工允许他偷偷溜进厨房偷吃的，若李和博须埃十分钟前打电话说他们来的路上车胎爆了，所以得等着换胎，可能会迟一些到。巴阿雷、弗以伊和米西切塔没能请到假，所以晚些时候，大概下个星期才能到。巴阿雷和弗以伊应该是婚礼当天才能到。”

他点了一下头，花了好一会儿才意识到格朗泰尔表情奇怪地看着他。“怎么了？”

“没事，”格朗泰尔回答说，但那表情并没有消失，过了一秒，他说，“你才是真正的社交花蝴蝶啊，阿波罗，谁能猜到呢？”

安灼拉不知道自己该不该为此感到被冒犯了，所以当电梯“叮”的一声显示他们已经到了楼层时他几乎松了口气。“我们都在这里，”珂赛特走进走廊，向他们解释，“你们俩的房间在尽头，公白飞和古费拉克的在隔壁，热安的在你们对面。我的就在这里。”她指了一扇门然后踮起脚亲了亲他们两人的脸颊，之后进了门里，只留下一句晚饭再见。

她离开之后的寂静显得有些尴尬，所以安灼拉转过身，拿门卡在门上滑了一下，他没有看格朗泰尔。门上的灯变绿了，他把门推开，这房间至少是他公寓的两倍大。格朗泰尔也走了进来，吹了声口哨，把包丢在门廊边，开始四下研究。“你还一直都瞒着我们啊，”他连脑袋都没转过来，“你可没告诉我们你家 **这么** 有钱。”

这话让他觉得有些不太舒服，因为尽管他家有钱，但他一直都试图淡化这一点。毕竟他的记者生涯，大半时间都是在号召贫穷的人们和他（尽管他家这样的人挥金如土）站在一起。他家也许有钱，但他并不认为这就意味着他应该过上比其他人更好的生活。

格朗泰尔突然站在了他身边，从他身边走过的时候轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀，“我是在开玩笑。别跟经历中年危机了一样。”

“我才没有中年危机。”安灼拉反驳，但这也足以将他从思绪中拉出，跟着对方一起走进卧室，他顿时停住了脚步，差点就撞上了格朗泰尔，对方也在门口停住了。

“我们有问题了，”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉只能点头，“为什么这里只有一张床？”他问，他看向安灼拉，声音里也有某种奇怪的情绪，“还是一张 **双人** 床？”

“我不知道，”安灼拉坦白，他皱起眉，但答案立马在脑海里浮现出来，他叹了口气，用手指关节抵住额头，“他们不信你。”

“什么意思？”

“邀请函上的RSVP，”安灼拉向他解释，“他们不信我会有个‘+1’所以只给我安排了一张双人床。”他不知道自己是该笑还是该呻吟，最后只是用鼻子深深吸了一口气，克制住想要冲下楼去掐住做出这样的狗屁安排的人的脖子的欲望。因为，说真的，谁不会在安排房间之前和顾客核对一下他们到底想要睡什么样的床啊？

“噢，”格朗泰尔的声音打破寂静，然后，“他们对你的信任可真是令人叹为观止。你差点就说服我你还有朋友呢。”

这句话足以使他把手从额头上移开，他张开眼睛，刚准备出口的刻薄话在看见格朗泰尔把几个枕头丢到窗边的沙发上，再用床脚的毯子盖住沙发的行为时被咽下去了。“你在做什么？”

“创造出第二张床咯，”格朗泰尔回答他，连头都没抬，“还能是什么呢？这玩意对我来说大小正好，你的大长腿又塞不进来，这样就能解决问题了。”

“我可以去接待处和他们说——”

“没事的，”格朗泰尔说，他向后退了一步，比了一个宏大的手势，“看见了吗？临时床铺。问题解决。现在，我得去洗个澡了因为我不知道你怎么样但是这么久都穿着同一件衣服我觉得恶心坏了。”

~

格朗泰尔洗澡的时候会唱歌。很大声。还跑调。

安灼拉觉得自己没法活过接下来的一个半星期。除非法律允许他谋杀。

格朗泰尔重新出现的时候，头发湿漉漉的，还打着卷，他从包里拿出一包烟还有打火机就出去找地方抽烟了。被他留在身后的是一片安静。安灼拉走回宾馆房间的生活区，用手梳了一把头发，想要想出自己能靠什么打发时间。他一直都不太擅长放松；不只是因为他太忙了没时间放松，还是因为他不知道当自己有空闲时间后又能干什么。

人们坐在房间里什么事情都没得做的时候怎么会不无聊呢？本能驱使他的手摸向手机，他这才记起格朗泰尔拔了他的SIM卡。而出于某种被误导的企图，想像拉马克想要的那样好好休息一下，他也没带笔记本电脑。于是他打开电视，浏览着各个频道直到找到了新闻台，然后他发现自己在和主持人吵架了，因为对方被误导了而且愚蠢只是在用各项议程操控着人民。这种新闻就不该在电视剧上播出，他觉得胸口冒起了一团火，他想起那些每天都要听着这种新闻还从不质疑他们的目的或者动机的人们时，愈加地愤怒。

他正要给这个新闻节目写一封言辞激烈的投诉信，要指出他们的节目中所有的不准确之处，这时，有人敲了敲房间门。

他开门用的力道比自己想得还大，因为他还在为电视上那些所谓的记者生气，然后公白飞和古费拉克像阵风似的走了进来，像现在还是七年之前，他们又回到了大学校园，还有着对方公寓的钥匙。公白飞走了几步后停了下来，他听见了电视机的声音，脑袋朝那边偏了偏。而古费拉克径直冲进了生活区，满脸怀疑。

“喔，安灼拉，你不是又在和电视机吵架，对吧？”公白飞问道。而古费拉克正忙着检查每一块肉眼可见的物体表面，然后消失在了卧室里。

“没有。”安灼拉回答，他骗得了谁呢，古费拉克的喊声从卧室里传来，“你撒谎！”

安灼拉低哼一声，双手防备似的抱在一起，“他们 **错了** 。”

“那请告诉我你没有在给他们写言辞激烈的投诉信。”

“ **还** 没有。”他激烈地回应，公白飞叹了口气，关掉了电视机。他能听见古费拉克在打开又关上套房于是里的橱柜门的声音。公白飞转过头来看着他，他以为对方是在生气，但公白飞脸上只有欢喜的微笑。

“你好啊。”公白飞说。

“嗨，”安灼拉说，脸上也露出了笑容，然后转过头大喊，“古费拉克，他不在这儿！”

浴室里传来“哐啷”一声，古费拉克又重新出现在了卧室走廊上，他一脸怀疑地说，“但是他确实存在，对吧？”

“是啊，我的那位‘+1’确实存在。”安灼拉叹了口气，“你可以不用再试图在床底下找他了，他出去抽烟了。”

“你的约会对象还抽烟？”

安灼拉眨了眨眼睛，低吼一声，“我没约会对象。”

古费拉克毫不留情。“但你确实有一名‘+1’，而且这次你的意思不再是你的黑莓手机，你的意思是一个真实存在的，活生生的，还会呼吸的，人。”

“我确实有一名‘+1’，”安灼拉叹了口气，确认道，“他是个活人。”

“嗯……”古费拉克长长地看了他一眼，像是在审视，然后走进房里，整个人瘫倒在沙发上。片刻之后，公白飞也坐了下来，安灼拉耸耸肩，加入他们，不知道这是不是就是人们在放假时的放松方式，和朋友在一起，只是聊天就好了。

“那么，你有见马吕斯吗？”公白飞问，安灼拉摇摇头，他不喜欢自己一想到珂赛特要和他结婚时胸口腾起的不愉快的感觉。她还是他的眉毛，六岁的时候来到他家里，叫瓦尔让的男人带她进来，因为他本来打算领养他，却意识到自己没法给她他希望她能过上的生活。

安灼拉还记得，自己一开始的时候并不喜欢她，那个安静的像是个小流浪儿的女孩，似乎害怕被人爱，被人接触。一天在书房里他发现了她，小姑娘正坐在他祖父的旧椅子上看书，手指指着文字，皱着眉头，正努力把文字大声读出来，他这才意识到她不识字。不论在瓦尔让找到她之前她在哪里，都不会是什么好地方。

所以他在安静的书房里教她识字，给她看自己最喜欢的书，把它们念给她听，直到她开始能够分清音节然后开始和他一起念。之后，她几乎看遍了书房里所有的书。高中时她从来没有和人约过会，尽管他有怀疑她差点和古费拉克在一起，但是他非常拒绝相信这个想法，也没有去求证过这个怀疑到底是不是真的。

大学使他们离开家，新闻业又将他带得更远，在这期间她长大了，然后和一个他只见过两次面的男孩订了婚。

沉默继续蔓延，他意识到两位朋友都在看着他。“没有，”他说，眉头依然紧皱，“还没有。”

“那孩子还不错，”古费拉克说，“还有些理想主义，有些笨拙。你离开的这几年他也没有迷失。但你也知道他有一颗金子般的心。我从来没有见过两人如此相爱。”然后他又加了一句话，把这么好的气氛彻底毁了，“不过也是我还没见过你和你那位‘+1’！”安灼拉拿起一个垫子就往他脑袋上砸过去。

“马吕斯非常的……马吕斯。”公白飞赞同道，视线从眼镜上方投来，惹得安灼拉勾起嘴角，露出微笑，“他的想法成熟了许多，我觉得你那次回来给珂赛特过生日给他留下了终身阴影。”

“他说布什是个好总统。”想起这个使得安灼拉又嗤了一声，他又想起那时自己坐在马吕斯对面，全部时间满眼的怒火都集中在他身上。

“我们知道，”公白飞拍了拍他的膝盖，“但在那之后他开光了，我们都能作证。如果去年圣诞节你回来了的话你也会知道的。”虽是斥责，却很温柔，但安灼拉还是皱起了脸。报社的一切都很忙，那时还有员工聚会，不论怎么样好像都没有时间。

“你知道手机是可以被用来打电话的对吧？”古费拉克问他，他转过身子，上半身靠在扶手上，腿搭在他和公白飞的腿上。“人们一开始发明手机就是为了干这事儿的。不是为了在你不在办公室的时候发邮件的。”在安灼拉试图移开视线的时候他还刻意用脚后跟挤了挤安灼拉的腿。

“我知道，”他承认，“我真的知道。就是——我工作很慢，还有其他事情要干……但我来这儿了，是吧？”

“珂赛特怎么 **做到** 说服你请了两个星期的假的？”公白飞问，“我们还在打赌你到底什么时候才会到。谁都想不到你来得这么早。”

“是啊，可谢谢您了，”古费拉克嘟囔，“我输了好大一笔呢。就不能给老朋友古费拉克打个电话透露点消息让他赢吗？”

安灼拉思考一下，立刻拒绝了告诉他们是格朗泰尔说服他来的，因为他还不完全确定自己到底怎么做的决定但他知道这个回答对古费拉克的热情来说只会火上浇油。所以他只是耸耸肩，试图不去理会公白飞向他投来的眼神。

“行了，”他说，“一切都还好吗？”

“一切都还好吗，他居然还问得出，就跟我们能用一句话把这一年半没见过他的时间里发生的事情都总结完一样。”古费拉克叹了口气，“就像我们不需要酒精和其他小玩意就可以坐在这里把作为我们最好的朋友需要知道的所有东西告诉他一样。”

他没了声响，脸上的表情就像一只小狗，温暖的巧克力棕的眼睛还有乱蓬蓬的头发，安灼拉翻了个白眼，站起身子，朝放酒的冰箱走去。“行吧，你想要什么？”

“看吧，飞儿，他还是爱我们的，”古费拉克说，“他只是表达得太他妈差劲了。”

~

第二天早上安灼拉是被五点钟的吵得翻了天的闹铃强行拖出了梦乡，他立刻从床上坐了起来，毯子落到腰下。房间对面传来一声呻吟，格朗泰尔肯定也醒了大骂出声：“我了个大操这他大爷的到底是——”

“我去关（I've got it）。”安灼拉嘟囔，他跌跌撞撞地下了床四处去找他的包。这声音在黑暗中只显得愈发刺耳，他的脑袋都开始一突一突地疼，等他终于找到手机的时候，他差点都要开始咒骂自己。

“你他妈为什么会设个早上五点的闹钟，我的天啊，我们这是在休假你知道这句话是什么意思吗？”

“我 **关掉了** （I've **got** it）。”安灼拉又嘶声说了一遍，手指在按键上打滑按不下去，试了好几次都难开锁，他低声骂了一句。他觉得自己的腿和手指一样没了力气，所以当他终于把手机闹铃按停了之后他突然坐在了地上。“终于。”他把手机丢向了房间对面，手机滑到了床底下，在黑暗中彻底消失不见，他把脑袋向后仰了过去，花了好一会儿才意识到他正靠在沙发边上，整个身子突然僵硬起来。

“所以你真的每天早上五点就起床？”格朗泰尔问，声音和他们坐飞机过来的那天清晨一样沙哑，他动了动，沙发也随之动了一下。“你真的应该理一下优先级好吧。你知道办公室是八点开门的，对吧？”

“我有钥匙。”

“你有——”一只手从毯子下钻出来，碰到了安灼拉的一缕头发，一阵颤抖电流般地顺着脊椎向下。他活动活动了肩膀想要无视那份感觉，格朗泰尔继续道，“你有钥匙？安灼拉，求求你告诉我你不是每天在别人到之前就已经进了办公室。”

沉默回答了一切。

“我的天啊，”沙发上又传来更多的动静，通过眼角余光他能看见格朗泰尔又躺回了沙发上，伸出了一只胳膊盖住眼睛。“我真不敢相信我居然会喜欢——”后面的几个字是对着胳膊肘说的，然后他移开了胳膊，“你确定你不是个机器人吗？”

“不是，我确定我不是机器人。”安灼拉回答，他抬起手敲了一下大碍是格朗泰尔腰侧的地方，“还有工作急需完成，所以我就进办公室把它们昨晚。不管怎样，抱歉把你吵醒了。我不是故意设置这个闹钟的，只是昨天晚上忘了关了。你什么时候回来的？”

“刚过半夜，那个时候你已经睡了。我看见咖啡桌上的空杯子和小酒瓶了。我是该担心吗？或者，我是该为你骄傲吗？”

“公白飞和古费拉克来了。”

“噢。”

“古费拉克想见你。”

这句话没有获得回应，他扭过头看向对方，格朗泰尔的胳膊又已经盖在了眼睛上，在昏暗的光线下根本看不见他的表情。“他以为我们在约会。”他对着安静的室内说，注视着格朗泰尔的胸口轻轻地，一起，一伏。“我对他说别傻了。”也许是光线的原因，但看起来就像是格朗泰尔的呼吸在那一刻停滞了。

沉默继续蔓延，气氛逐渐紧绷，他发现自己正用握紧的拳头捂住打哈欠的嘴。“抱歉，把你吵醒了。”他又开了口，站了起来，“早上再见。”他跌跌撞撞地回到床上，裹紧了毯子，格朗泰尔没有回答。

~

第二天当安灼拉的意识终于重归清醒的时候，已经快十一点了，新鲜的百吉饼和咖啡正等候着他，还有一张上面写满格朗泰尔蜘蛛腿一般的字的便条，告诉他珂赛特来过了，中午在楼下的舞厅里有排练。他环顾四周，却没能发现格朗泰尔的身影，所以他迅速地冲了个澡，穿好衣服，然后咬了口百吉饼，端起咖啡就走向了接待处。

尽管他会反驳，但不用从一个地方冲向另一个地方，可以慢悠悠地前往目的地，这样的感觉真好。他怀念在混乱的办公室中肾上腺素奔涌的紧张感，但现在咖啡因对于驱使他前进也是个绝佳的替代，

当他到达被租来作为婚礼现场的舞厅门口时，他发现格朗泰尔已经等在那里了。他靠在一根装饰柱上，但在看见安灼拉的时候立刻站直了身子。“早安啊，阳光。”

安灼拉不置可否地哼了一声，眯起眼，“你怎么在这？”

“哇，真棒，你就这样和给你买早餐的人打招呼吗，虽然说买早餐的意思是指充分利用免费早餐服务。除非你的意思是要从存在主义的角度上询问为什么在 **这里** ，那这我就只能说许多人都在试图找寻生命的意义，可惜却从未能找到答案，而我则相信生命的意义不过躺在酒杯底，最好是红酒杯，不过乞丐可没有选择的权利——”

他就这样一直说了下去，从一个话题转换到另一个话题，安灼拉只是看着他。他从来没有见过哪个像格朗泰尔这样不可理喻的人，能接连不断说上好几个小时但是又相当于什么都没说，而在他偏离主题的时候也没人知道正确答案到底是什么。但是他现在真的要迟到了，这样的话珂赛特永远都不会原谅他的，所以他打断了格朗泰尔的喋喋不休，“我是说排练，你又不用来这里，会很无聊的。”

“所以我带了它啊。”格朗泰尔轻松地说，拿出了一小本素描簿，“何况你也不可能那样轻易地就摆脱我。拉马克逼我发誓要确保你能好好休息，而我了解你，我刚把后背对着你你就会试图来安排婚礼。所以，不行啊，我得呆在这里，而你距离迟到还有一分钟的时间。”

“靠。”安灼拉冲近了房间。格朗泰尔跟在他身后，只是姿态更加冷静。他走向前排座位，格朗泰尔直接坐在了最后的几排长凳上，一条腿夹在前面的长凳上，素描簿放在大腿上。

几个小时后，一切终于结束，今天剩下的时间里他们得以自由活动。安灼拉走向后排，格朗泰尔还坐在那里，专注地画着。他听见脚步声立刻盖上了本子，抬起头，“都结束了？”

“是啊。你想去吃点什么吗？”

“噢，你 **好** 啊，安灼拉一直把 **你** 藏在哪儿呢？”

靠。安灼拉转头发现身后的不止有古费拉克，还有热安，公白飞，珂赛特，马吕斯，爱潘妮和加弗洛什。他们看着格朗泰尔就像在看着动物园的什么表演一样，毫无掩饰毫不羞涩，安灼拉真想钻进洞里，或者是拽着格朗泰尔的胳膊就跑。格朗泰尔倒是非常自然地接受了，只是咧嘴笑笑，从长凳上站了起来。“在黑暗里咯，显然，”他回答道。“格朗泰尔。”他自我介绍道，伸出了手，“你一定就是古费拉克。”

公白飞惊讶地“噢”了一双，但当安灼拉看向他的时候，他只是看着格朗泰尔，脸上带着解决问题前具有的独特表情。与此同时古费拉克到没有理会格朗泰尔伸出的手，一只胳膊径直搭在了对方肩上，安灼拉仿佛看见了珂赛特见到他的时候。但这次更可怕，因为古费拉克有他的婴儿照片还有尴尬故事苍天啊大地啊他到底什么同意要过来啊？

“他人看起来挺不错的。”之后，热安对他说，他们一同坐在吧台边，格朗泰尔在给公白飞、古费拉克和珂赛特讲安灼拉是怎么把对手报社吓到放弃一个新闻他们才得以率先报道现在他们每六个月就能从中分一杯羹的故事。

“他对这个社会是个威胁。”安灼拉回答说，眯起眼注视着古费拉克被格朗泰尔说的什么话逗得爆笑，“他不相信权威，上班迟到，干什么都要和我作对，上班的时候和实习生聊天的时间都比认真工作的时间多。”

“真糟糕啊。”热安温和地回应，旋转着伏特加里的塑料搅拌棒。他把搅拌棒取出咬住一段，安灼拉又瞪着格朗泰尔那群人，热安又笑了。

“你知道他是自己邀请自己过来的吗？你当然不知道，”他纠正自己的话，“但是他真的就这样来了，就像谁都不信我能自己过来然后放松一样。就像是他是来帮我干嘛的一样。”

“哦？”热安咬着搅拌棒问。

“所以你在报社做什么呢，格朗泰尔？”爱潘妮问道，“除了拖住安灼拉之外。”

“噢，你知道的，”格朗泰尔语焉不详，安灼拉注意到他低头看着自己敲打桌面的指关节，而非看向爱潘妮，“有时画点什么东西罢了。”

“别听他胡说，”安灼拉打断道，声音大到吸引了所有人的注意力，其他人的视线投向了他和热安坐的这边，“有很多漫画，可以传递政治讯息，我们一直都有人给那些话写文章——”

“真的就只是涂鸦而已，”格朗泰尔反驳，伸手拿过杯子，“不用管别人怎么说。”

“你还编辑我的文章，”安灼拉指出，“其他人都做不到，而你做得很好。拉马克那里没有其他人能做这事。”

“拉马克是 **没有** 能做这事的人，因为你把他们都吓跑了。我上次还听说朱丽叶为那次紧张到崩溃去见心理医生，她上次看你的文章都是四个月前了。他们只让我干这活儿是因为我拒绝认真对待你，尤其在你开始像个教皇一样谈起紧缩措施对改善国家情况起了完全相反的作用——”

“因为就是这样，因为只有富人受益，那些没有经济困难的人因为他们都有存款和——”

“你是这样说但我听到的都是——”

“骑兵队伍到了！”

安灼拉费了好大的力气才把视线从格朗泰尔身上移开，看向自己身后，若李和博须埃站在那里，提着大包小包的行李，若李变了脸色。“我们是打断了什么吗？”

“没有。”安灼拉和格朗泰尔一同开口，而其他人异口同声道：“是！”

博须埃眨眨眼睛，说：“行吧，这完全说服我了。”然后他假装又看了两眼，说，“安灼拉，真的是你吗？”他抛开行李拖着步子走到安灼拉面前戳了戳他的胸口还有脸颊还有头发，像是没法相信他就是真的人一样。“你真的在这里，还没有在工作？快点，若李，我觉得我出现幻觉了，快给我量量体温——”

安灼拉把他轻轻推开，但抑制不住脸上的微笑，脸若李都冲过来对他戳戳碰碰，对他实施了一整套的即兴且表演的医疗检查的时候也没法收敛笑容。若李还不断地问他到底 **长了多少** 吃饭胃口好不好，而安灼拉连看都不需要就 **知道** 在这个时候，格朗泰尔正对他笑。等他终于重获自由，他看向的第一个人就是格朗泰尔，对方正看着若李和博须埃，脸上有一种奇怪又温柔的神情。毫无防备，和他曾经看过的格朗泰尔的其他表情完全不同。之后格朗泰尔对上了他的视线，脸上的表情也被往常那种慵懒讽刺的微笑取代，只是低头看向酒杯里的液体，又替其他人招呼了一轮酒水，欢呼的声音几乎掀开房顶。

“真是个好大的威胁啊。”热安在安灼拉身边说，淡褐色的眼睛闪烁着顽皮的光。他把搅拌棒放在桌上，也不知道他怎么做到的，轻轻一弹，那玩意就滑进了博须埃的衬衫里。“我可真不知道你到底怎么容忍他这么久。嘿，你到底要不要过来打招呼？”博须埃吓了一跳，跳了起来，伸出手给了他一个巨大的拥抱。

夜晚从此刻迅速落下帷幕。

~

让安灼拉惊恐万分的是，若李、博须埃和格朗泰尔一拍即合。

这真是在地狱里才会有的组合，他们似乎将人生目标定为永远都不会认真对待与婚礼有关的事情，包括排演，而下一场排演就在两天之后。因为这部分不需要他们中任何人的参与，所以他们就自由自在地在舞厅后面坐着，肆意提供修改意见和批评，而格朗泰尔只是在画画。

在他们到达四天之后，珂赛特才宣布了将华尔兹定为第一支舞的计划。

不知怎么的，若李和博须埃显然不在，只留安灼拉绝望地看着古费拉克和爱潘妮，伴郎和首席伴娘，跳出有史以来最糟的华尔兹舞。

他们跳得实在太差了，古费拉克跌了三次，踩住爱潘妮的脚，还因为这个行为被揍了一拳，安灼拉忍不住笑了出来。他算是犯了大错，因为音乐刚停下古费拉克气鼓鼓地就到了他身边。

“就因为我们都没有你像羚羊一样的大长腿。”他啐了一口，瞪着安灼拉，格朗泰尔笑得几乎喷了出来。

“安灼拉不会跳舞。”

“什么？”这话吸引了不止一人的主意，他们都看向了他，安灼拉绷紧下巴，却没有否认。

“你怎么知道呢？”古费拉克好奇地问格朗泰尔，安灼拉记起来大学期间许多个被古费拉克拉去参加俱乐部聚会的夜晚，自己是怎样固执地坐在桌边，拒绝跳舞。

“员工聚会。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩。

“安灼拉还会去参加聚会？”

“闭嘴吧。”安灼拉想打断对话，但是没人理他。

“是啊，通常情况下就是站在一边，气鼓鼓地瞪着房间，像是这个房间的存在都冒犯了他一眼。”格朗泰尔说，然后回到了对话的主题，“但有一年有位记者把他弄去跳了舞。我也不记得那姑娘怎么做到的了，他那时肯定醉得厉害。也没准是那年，那年我还往那些里面加了酒精……不管怎么样，”他说，迎上安灼拉皱着眉头的脸，“你们真该看看的，手臂还有腿都不知道怎么做到那样的，到处乱摆，就像他在坐过山车一样。我确信他肯定把那姑娘都弄出了个熊猫眼，可怜啊。”

“说得就像你能做得更好一样，”安灼拉啐了一口，努力想要回想起那些员工聚会，试图记起他是不是见过格朗泰尔在聚会上跳过舞。无论他什么时候参加那种聚会都是被违背他的意愿拉过去的，也只会待上一两个小时，露个面就会，他宁愿待在一边也不要参与到那些饮酒和舞蹈中去。看起来真的很不专业。呃，圣诞节那次除外……他摇摇头，想要把关于那次的记忆赶出去，抬起头看向格朗泰尔，发出挑战。

格朗泰尔只是迎上他的视线，似乎一点都不担心。“你确定要走到这步吗？”

安灼拉，面对挑战的时候他从来不会退缩，点了一下头，感到了一种陌生的情感——紧张？但是为什么？又不是他必须要去跳舞——胃里有什么在扑动，格朗泰尔耸耸肩，抵住墙壁站了起来，双手打开。“好吧。”他环顾四周搜寻舞伴候选人，视线最终落在爱潘妮身上，她在被古费拉克踩到脚之后终于恢复了过来。他向她伸出了手，她犹豫片刻，握住了它，跟着他走进了舞池。

音乐再次响起，格朗泰尔带领着爱潘妮来到舞池中央，一只手放在她的腰上，另一只用一种花哨过了头的方式牵起了她的手。就在安灼拉期待着他轻笑一声然后说自己其实并不会跳舞，说自己只是在开玩笑的时候，他的身体开始移动。显然格朗泰尔知道怎么跳舞。

而且他知道怎么跳得很 **好** 。

在他的臂膀之中，爱潘妮像是变幻了形状，她在舞池中旋转，像是生来就是为了跳舞一样，他们随着音乐节拍摆动身子，变换脚步。格朗泰尔的手稳稳地扶住她的腰，将她一把拉近，又迅速推远，动作温柔，像是她是这个世界上最珍贵的存在。房间里所有人都闭上了嘴，只是看着，看着格朗泰尔惹得爱潘妮露出微笑，之后是大笑，看起来就像是他们生来就是为了这样。爱潘妮脑袋后仰，长发散落擦过格朗泰尔扶在她后背的手，安灼拉不知道为什么此刻自己的指甲嵌进了手掌肉里。

最后一次的旋转，格朗泰尔领着爱潘妮到了房间中央，毫无预警地，搂住她将她向下一带，爱潘妮被惊得叫出了声，然后笑了起来，拍了拍他的胳膊叫他赶紧把自己扶直。格朗泰尔就那样就那样搂着她，身体前倾，逐渐靠近，那几秒之间，他们两人的脸近到足以亲吻，安灼拉的视线顺着他的脊背一直扫过脖颈，他的卷发和皮肤相擦，看起来是那么柔软。他们两人转了过来，他的眼睛立刻又看向了格朗泰尔的眼睛。安灼拉突然觉得脸颊灼热，但他真的不知道为什么，这是 **格朗泰尔** ，所以，如果他也会跳舞，那会怎么样？

观众们爆发出热烈、经久不息的掌声，格朗泰尔笑容真挚，但他的行礼却颇显嘲弄，之后他转过身对爱潘妮耳语一番，爱潘妮对他咧嘴一笑，就像在办公室里玛丽安对他笑那样，安灼拉一时无法 **集中注意力** 。

珂赛特撞了他胳膊一下，大喊：“安灼拉！你怎么不告诉我你带了个舞蹈大师来参加婚礼呢！你怎么能瞒我们这么久！”然后飞快地从他身边跑开，走向格朗泰尔，这么远的距离，很难听见他们到底在说什么，但唯一明确的是；婚礼上定然是会有一场华尔兹舞会的了，而教他们跳舞的将会是格朗泰尔。  
~

“我还不知道你会跳舞。”当天夜晚安灼拉对着他们同住的房间内的黑暗说。他从上床起就一直在盯着天花板看，将白天发生的事情在脑海里回放了一遍又一遍，而想到的只有格朗泰尔搂着爱潘妮的样子，还有爱潘妮抬起头看向格朗泰尔。

片刻沉默，然后是毯子窸窣的响声。“什么？”

“我不知道你会跳舞。”安灼拉重复道，因为虽然不知道为什么，但他觉得这很重要。他又注视着天花板，问道：“你要教古费拉克和马吕斯吗？”

“是啊。珂赛特让我去教他们，我真的没法拒绝。也许金发美人就是我的弱点吧。”

安灼拉想到了爱潘妮栗色的头发，从上次见面的时候她就把发梢染成了金色，喉咙里干巴巴的，他说：“所以之后你还要和爱潘妮跳舞吗？”

“对。”格朗泰尔回答说，又在沙发上动了动。他的一条腿搭在扶手上，另一条架在膝盖上，他低声嘟囔了几声，又说，“我们敲定了之后几次的练习。我觉得她很高兴能够和一个没有两条左腿的人一起跳舞。古费拉克的自信令人赞叹，但是—— **我操** 。”他在毯子下翻过了身子，“砰”地一声滚到了地上。

安灼拉被吓了一跳，坐了起来，把床头的台灯大碍，眨了眨眼睛以适应那温暖的琥珀色的光。他在床上挪动身子，看向床下，格朗泰尔正趴在地上，皱着眉头，他问：“你在地上还好吗？”

“好得不能再好了，”格朗泰尔在撒谎，他挣扎着坐起，一只手放在肩膀上，挤压着那里的肌肉，脸都皱在了一起，“就是看看这地板怎么样，看起来挺适合睡觉的，意外地还挺大，这么多空间足以让我伸展开，位置充足——”

安灼拉叹了口气，掀开了毯子，“上来吧。”

格朗泰尔停下了嘴里的许许多多，台灯暖色的光显露出他的颧骨和下巴的曲线，在恰好的地方打上阴影。但在他心里，格朗泰尔从来都和尖利的线条和苦涩联系在一起，灯光却使他变得更加柔和，也许只是因为他抬头看向安灼拉的表情，睡意朦胧中带着不设防备。“什么？”他问，声音中还透着某种小心翼翼。

“上来吧。”安灼拉重复道，他移开身子，“这里够睡两个人的，而且如果你每天晚上都抽筋的话根本没法教他们跳舞。”

格朗泰尔看着他，脸上的表情安灼拉无法读懂，安灼拉叹了口气，如果必要的话他大概真的会拽住格朗泰尔的胳膊把他拉上床，但格朗泰尔自己站了起来。他把毯子留在了地上，因为他就是这样粗心大意，什么都不在乎，就像他在安灼拉的生活里留下各种钢笔、便签还有小涂鸦一样。他爬上了床的另一头。安灼拉感觉到垫子沉了下去，本能驱使着他向中间挪动，离格朗泰尔温暖的身体更近一点，但他只是翻了个身，裹紧了毯子。

“看吧？”格朗泰尔不再动了之后，他打破沉默，“地方很大。”

格朗泰尔发出像是窒息了的声音，沉默许久，最终说，“晚安，阿波罗。”但那时安灼拉已经闭上了眼睛，片刻之后，他坠入了梦乡。

~

“该见家长咯。”格朗泰尔的脸上是挖苦的笑。此时，他们的旅行已经过去了一个星期。

安灼拉正在从行李箱中找袜子，他抬起了头。“嗯？”他心不在焉地问了一声。他从来都不知道在早午饭的情形下到底该穿什么，尤其这次他父母还在场。

“没什么，”格朗泰尔说，然后，“所以到底该怎么算？你们家的情况有些复杂。珂赛特是你的……半个妹妹？”

“继妹，”安灼拉纠正他，他坐在床边，以便能穿上袜子，“或者说是，养妹。”他耸了一下一边的肩膀，“也没什么关系。她是我妹妹。”

“你在开玩笑，”格朗泰尔回应，他听起来是真的很惊讶，“所以这脸蛋不是遗传的吗？”安灼拉转头看了他一眼，他笑了，手比划了一下，“请继续。”

“她出生不久母亲就去世了，然后被瓦尔让收养了——他不是她的生父，但也就，语义学上的区别吧。不管怎么样，她六岁的时候，他因为某种原因被警察盯上了，我也不知道到底是什么原因，然后他向我父亲求助。所以我们就收养了珂赛特。本来只是短时间的，就等他把事情处理好了就行，但之后他回来了，看到她在这里能够得到许多他没法给予她的事物，所以。她就和我们一直生活到了现在。”他又耸了耸肩，系紧鞋带，然后站了起来。“瓦尔让也会来看她，她还是叫他爸爸。在婚礼上陪着她的也会是他。”

格朗泰尔若有所思，喉咙深处发出某种声响，然后说：“你父亲对此没有意见？”

“当然没有。为什么会有？他们确实有钱，但这并不意味着他们就很自私。噢，”他还没走到门口，但想了起来，“瓦尔让的丈夫也会来，沙威。就是那位一直在追捕他的警察。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔质问道，他跟在他身后离开了房间，然后转身用门卡把门锁上，“嘿，你等等！你不能就这样说完话就走开—— **安灼拉** 。”他在电梯口追上了他，眼里的怒气几乎和生气的小猫咪相当，安灼拉笑了。“你认真的吗？”

“我一直都很认真。”

“我怎么会不知道呢。”格朗泰尔跟在他身后溜进了电梯，他按下了去一楼的按钮。“所以你的生身父母要来，他们是珂赛特的养父母，然后她的——某种意义上的继父也要来，还带着他丈夫？哇这，我觉得我得喝一杯才能挺过这些。”

而令安灼拉惊讶的是，整个早午餐期间，他滴酒未沾，只是不断地从桌中央的罐子里往杯子里倒清水，时不时地用牙咬碎冰块，连架都没和人吵起来。他似乎和瓦尔让一拍即合，和马吕斯的外祖父讨论着最好牌子的波本，而在珂赛特告诉他们是格朗泰尔要教他们跳舞的时候，安灼拉的母亲立刻就爱上了他。大多时间，他都在和珂赛特说话，尽管时不时地会在安灼拉和父亲讨论税务改革上了头忘记吃东西的时候用脚轻轻推推安灼拉的脚。

后来，所有人即将离席，他答应父母他会经常打电话回来的。安灼拉在接待处追上了格朗泰尔，对方正站在那里和珂赛特聊天，他扯了扯格朗泰尔的胳膊，想要引起他的注意力。“谢谢你，”他说，“不只是为了——就是——谢谢你。”这话完全没法表达他真正想说的东西，但他没法明确表达出在胸口扑腾的超越感激的情感，以前他从来没有这样过。

格朗泰尔微微瞪大眼睛，那双眼睛湛蓝明亮得不可思议，小心翼翼地把胳膊从他的手中解放出来，双手插进夹克口袋里，一副漫不经心的模样。“没事啦，”他慢吞吞地说，“随时随地乐意为您效劳。”

他觉得自己应该说些其他的什么，什么话都好，但是脑子里空白一片，格朗泰尔动了动脚，调整重心，环顾四周，然后开口：“呃，如果没有其他事情的话，我同某位需要学习跳舞的女士有个约会。”

“约会？”安灼拉重复道。

“就是一种表达方式，得了，跟上时代吧。你到底是怎么忍他这么久的？”这个问题的对象是珂赛特，她还站在他身边。他看了一下表，说：“我得跑了，不然就会迟到她会揍我的。又会揍我的。”他再次对上安灼拉的眼睛，然后转身，消失在了走道尽头。

“我真的不懂他。”格朗泰尔的离开留下一片寂静，安灼拉开口，“他会跳舞，会画画，他和我们父母相处得那么好，他和父亲讨论莱韦森调查讨论得那么激烈，他还编辑我的文章，做得比所有人都好。他明明可以不止是这样的，但看起来就像是他一直都不相信他自己。”

“你有问过他到底为什么去报社吗？毕竟现在出版业的美编几乎都是自由职业者而且工资还远没有保证？”珂赛特问，“而他往那个小本上画的画人们花钱都会想要？”

安灼拉皱起眉，摇了摇头，然后他思考了一下对方的话，说：“他让你看了那本本子？”

“是啊，呃，也不是所有，”珂赛特说，她挽起了他的手臂，领着他走向电梯，“一部分吧。上次和他讨论过一下配色，他有个打光的小窍门。你有空可以问他能不能给你看看，没准看过之后你就能更理解他一点了。”

安灼拉不知道格朗泰尔到底会不会让他看那本素描簿；不论什么时候，只要他一靠近，格朗泰尔就立刻会把本子合上，而在他不画画的时候，他都把它塞在了某个安全的地方，安灼拉从来都没找到过。他皱起眉，珂赛特瞟了他一眼，捏了捏他的胳膊，说：“他只是不相信自己，但这不意味着他什么都不信。”

~

第二天，米西切塔、巴阿雷和弗以伊露了面，参加婚礼的客人全部来齐了。但他和格朗泰尔两人迟到了这次排练，所以安灼拉没空提醒格朗泰尔要注意什么——但这也部分是因为今早他醒来的时候格朗泰尔的胳膊肘就在他身边，他们在洗澡和吃早饭的时间里至少起了四次冲突，最后只能跑下楼梯，因为电梯满了。

等冲进房间的时候他们俩都上气不接下气，第一个看见他们的人是米西切塔，她扬起了眉毛，那表情胜过千言万语，安灼拉低下头才发现自己正穿着格朗泰尔的衬衫。这是他冲出浴室他抓到的第一件衣服，现在他才知道，他忍不住注意到它还带着格朗泰尔的气味，他眨眨眼睛，脑子里一片空白。

博须埃怪叫一声，安灼拉靠眼角的余光看见格朗泰尔脸颊通红。

“我刚才还觉得古费拉克说你带了个‘+1’的时候是在骗人呢，”巴阿雷说，他大步走来，“又是个烂到家的笑话，和他以前讲的那些一样，”（“嘿！”古费拉克大喊）“但现在你出现了，和另一个人一起，还迟到了， **还穿着他的衣服** ——”

“我们不是一对，”安灼拉立刻打断，唯恐其他人都产生这样错误的想法，“什么都没发生。”

“哇哦这我可熟了，”格朗泰尔在他身边欢快地说，“我都觉得像是回到了节礼日，一遍又一遍地和人否认——”

【节礼日：boxing day，圣诞节后一天。】

安灼拉眼中的怒火逼得他噤了声，但至少现在巴阿雷的注意力全部集中在了格朗泰尔身上，他说：“嘿，这就是你那个——”突然之间他们就开始讨论起了纹身设计，格朗泰尔的手指勾勒着巴阿雷脖颈一侧上弯弯绕绕的墨迹，安灼拉一个人站在那里，茫然不知所措。

巴阿雷在婚礼上也没有什么任务，所以他和格朗泰尔还有若李、米西切塔、博须埃一起退到了了房间后面，从来没有任何东西能像他们的笑声那样分散安灼拉的注意力。他想要认真思考进场和退场的程序，那些时候他需要和爱潘妮站在一起，在珂赛特身边，但他的视线被不断地吸引回房间后面。

随着排练的进行，他的怒气也逐渐积攒起来，他都不用问自己到底怎么了，只是觉得自己逐渐绷了起来，像是一根被拽紧的琴弦，下一秒就会断开，这是珂赛特宣布休息时间到了，他发现自己走到了房间后部，说，“你们 **介意** 吗？我们还在这里排练。”

越过格朗泰尔的肩膀，他看见若李瞪大了眼睛，然后拽着米西切塔和博须埃走开了，以给他们空间，这时格朗泰尔终于转过身子看着他。一开始他看起来更像是困惑而非惊讶，然后他注意到了安灼拉的愤怒，那困惑逐渐褪去了，变成了某种苦涩、安灼拉无法读懂的情绪。

“哦那还 **真是** 抱歉了，”他拖长了音调，语气中却没有半分歉意，只是惹得安灼拉更加生气。他落在身侧的手握成了拳头，他很生气，很懊恼，，每次他转身衬衫——格朗泰尔的衬衫——都会在皮肤上擦过，令人分心，他真不知道该怎么处理这一切。

“如果你不打算帮忙，那你至少能安安静静地坐在这里不要给我们添乱！”他几乎是在喊叫，花了好大功夫才迫使自己用正常的音调说话。

格朗泰尔笑了一声，微微偏开脑袋，“我也没必要待在这里听你说教。”

“就因为你在婚礼上没什么任务并不意味你就可以坐在后面对此毫不尊重，而——”

“我都不需要待在这里！”格朗泰尔突然转过来看着他，身体绷紧，像是随时准备应对战斗。有人——博须埃——的手落在了他的胳膊上，但被他甩开了，他的手攥着那本素描簿，指节已经发白。“以防你忘记了，我来这里是为了帮你，但如果你坚持要这样混蛋下去我也可以走的。我都不知道我到底为什么要来！”

“我也不知道！”安灼拉真的吼了出来，“我都没有请你！”

格朗泰尔像是被人扇了一巴掌，整个身体紧绷起来，一秒，两秒——然后他放松了下来，这使得安灼拉胃里一沉，只是这次不是因为对方尖刻的话语，他只是微微勾起嘴角，双手抱胸，说：“相信我，阿波罗，我知道。”他转过身子，和巴阿雷轻声说了些什么，然后走开了，对方点点头，皱着眉头看向安灼拉。安灼拉注视着他的背影，直到公白飞走到他的身后，手搭在了他的肩上，说：“这可不太好。”

安灼拉在和自己的怒气斗争，想要挣脱它的控制，格朗泰尔每向外走一步他都觉得胸口有什么减轻了一分，直到他能转向公白飞，咽下自己的骄傲，说：“我知道。”然后补充，“我只是——”

“ **我** 知道。”这次，公白飞说，在安灼拉试图去追格朗泰尔的时候又捏了一下他的肩膀，“给他一点空间。”

“但是如果他 **走了** 怎么办？”

公白飞轻笑一声，说：“我觉得你没有必要担心。”他环顾四周，说：“加弗洛什，好好看着他，好吗？”加弗洛什不知从哪里出现了，脑袋上顶着个垫圈，瞪了安灼拉一眼。在这过去的一周里他和格朗泰尔好得形影不离，现在他似乎是把他们俩的争吵当做了自己的事情。

“当然。”他回答公白飞，眼睛还瞪着安灼拉，“他也许就在酒吧里。”加弗洛什不该去那种地方，他才十五岁，但安灼拉认识他这么久，加弗洛什这孩子完全无法预料，这个宾馆几乎成了他的一部分，他对这地方了如指掌，在这里面消失几个小时都不是什么难事。

“你个大傻逼。”他对安灼拉说，然后走出了房间，脑袋上还顶着那个垫圈。

~

这一天他都没有再见过格朗泰尔——也没见到加弗洛什，他们两人似乎一直都出现在同一地点。这让他感到不安；之前再办公室里好几天见不到格朗泰尔的时候，大多是因为忙于工作或者其他事情一直都注意不到。而在休假，他本该放松的时候，他只注意到了格朗泰尔不在身边。

他回到他们俩的房间后开始寻找那边素描本，但找到它之后他只是把它放在了咖啡桌上，没有打开。在格朗泰尔不在的时候打开它就像是侵犯对方的隐私一样，尤其此刻格朗泰尔还在生他的气，所以他把手塞进口袋，试图忘记自己还穿着格朗泰尔的衬衫的事实。

这一天剩下的时间他是和公白飞还有古费拉克一起度过的，晚上稍晚些的时候热安也加入了他们，在他们聊着天，回忆往事，诉说着近些年来发生的故事的期间，热安开始给他编起了辫子。公白飞和古费拉克之间肯定发生了什么，但似乎没人想谈起，他们和对方轻松相处的那种模式，那些随意的交谈，阻止了安灼拉继续问下去。他知道如果格朗泰尔在这里的话，他肯定能告诉自己到底发生了什么；他一直都有那种神秘的天赋，能读懂空气，而安灼拉对此一直都迟钝得很。

晚上回房间的时候，里面还是空无一人，他刻意无视胸口的感觉，只是脱了衣服，穿着四角裤爬上了床。睡意立刻擢取了他，直到他听见前门被吱呀打开，然后是“砰”的一声，有什么人撞上了咖啡桌，传来了模糊的咒骂声。卧室门被打开了，露出了格朗泰尔的身影，还有长方形的光，带着白兰地和威士忌也许还有更多他不知道名字的酒的味道。

“R？”他抬起头，声音沙哑，格朗泰尔正在脱衣服，顿时停下了东所。他吸了一口气，然后是第二口，然后继续把衣服从脑袋上扯下来。黑暗中安灼拉只看得见对方身体的轮廓，他攥紧了毯子。

“睡吧，”格朗泰尔说，声音有些含糊，手开始解皮带扣。他把皮带抽了出来，随意地丢在了地上，然后从裤子里走出来，而安灼拉只是盯着天花板，想着自己想说的所有话，但不知道怎么说出口。寂静也像是带着重量，他讨厌这样，讨厌它压着胸口的感觉。

格朗泰尔上了床，他转过身子，再次开口：“R——”但格朗泰尔打断了他，摇摇头，小心翼翼地和他保持了相对合适的距离。

“打住，”他说，“我喝醉了我想睡觉。不要再说话了。”

安灼拉想争辩，想要伸出手拽住他，想要握着他的肩膀摇晃他，想要将双手插进他的发中感受他在自己剩下弓起身子，想要 **其他的东西** 。但片刻之后，格朗泰尔的鼾声响起，他什么也做不了，只能试图睡觉。

~

他是被阳光还有格朗泰尔的咒骂声叫醒的，尽管这样，他也只想微笑埋进枕头里。他翻了个身，胳膊举过头顶伸了个懒腰，然后睁开了眼，看见格朗泰尔在床那边瞪着他，毯子裹在身上，就像个茧一样，看起来像是缺乏睡眠，整个人气鼓鼓的。

他的脸上还挂着笑，然后他记起了前一天他说过的话，脱口而出的是：“我以为你走了。”

这几个字像是吊在了他们之间，带着几分沉重，他皱起脸。如果世界上还能有更突兀不读气氛的对话存在的话，那肯定也是因为他没听说过。当他开始恐慌想要逃出房间的时候很难强迫自己和格朗泰尔对话，但他不知怎么地居然做的了，双手和毯绞在一起。

“我有想过，”格朗泰尔承认，“我甚至都要去楼下接待处问他们能不能帮我订机票了。”

“噢。”他说，胸口紧巴巴的。

“但之后我记起在婚礼之前离开非常的不礼貌，我还在教爱潘妮和古费拉克跳舞，是吧？我总不能抛下他们任他们难堪，那样真的很 **缺德** 。”

在想要转移话题的时候他总是喜欢说这样的玩笑话，所以安灼拉步步紧逼：“我以为你不想待在这里了，在——在我说了那些话之后。”

“是啊，嘛，”格朗泰尔说，“看来我对惩罚总是欲求不满，而且我对免费酒水从来都没法说不。”

“格朗泰尔……”

“怎么？没事的，我们很好。我在这里，你也在这里，爱潘妮和古费拉克在学跳舞，马吕斯和珂赛特即将幸福快乐地生活在一起，什么都不会发生。”他裹紧了毯子，后背朝向安灼拉，说：“现在，如果您能善良一点，就把窗帘给我拉上，我现在宿醉得厉害，我要睡觉。”

安灼拉盯着他的后背，直到他意识到这样有点像个变态，然后下了床，按格朗泰尔说的做了。他们之间的问题还没有解决，这甚至都不是停战，但他们最多也就只能到这个地步了；不再用不经大脑的刻薄话语互相伤害。要是他能把其他问题也一同解决该多好。

~

圣诞节的事情就是一场错误。

格朗泰尔刚来公司——或者是，刚来他们楼层不久。几个月前拉马克才和他签订了永久的和他，他的工作是在每期报纸上画漫画。在这之前他的工作是在必要的时候画插画，在任何可能的时候发表玩世不恭的言论或是吵架，尤其在他和安灼拉打照面的时候。

过去五年间，安灼拉的生活中除了报纸什么都没有，而此刻格朗泰尔出现在了他的生活中，带着那双明亮的蓝眼睛，还有拖长了音调的讽刺言论，他根本没法将他抛在脑后对他视而不见。在格朗泰尔来之前，他只看在拉马克的面子上参加过圣诞聚会，就在聚会上露个脸，和几个人说说话，然后在一个小时内离开。但格朗泰尔改变了一切，尽管在聚会上他依然大多时间都是在躲着其他人，游离在谈话圈之外，在人群开始喧哗之时立马回家。

只有去年……去年他留了下来。

当时他被提拔为副主编，位置仅次于拉马克，而他主管的第一版报纸大受表扬（非正式的——但毕竟），那时，他真的快乐到了极点。感觉就像是他终于达到了某种目的，像是他终于得以做出贡献。在格朗泰尔找上他的时候他正在喝威士忌，“哇哦，你在这儿呢，阿波罗，你看起来可不像是得了普利策的样子啊。”他的手落在了安灼拉的手臂上，传来阵阵暖意。

他记得最清楚的只有，格朗泰尔手指上粗糙的皮肤落在他的手腕上，他的指尖上还沾着些许墨迹，在安灼拉对他挑起眉说“还没呢”的时候，他的手也没有移开，感觉到了他的笑，像涟漪一样荡开，顺着自己的胳膊，穿过对方的指尖，落在自己的脉搏上。

他不记得一切是怎么开始的，也不记得自己是怎么被格朗泰尔扯进聚会的狂乱中去的，只是听着对方的笑声，听见他讲的故事，看见他微笑——那种发自内心的微笑——时嘴角是怎样翘起。他注视着格朗泰尔喝下了一杯又一杯的白兰地，然后在他把对方压在走廊墙壁上，在他亲吻着对方直到忘记如何呼吸时，在他的舌尖上尝到了那些白兰地的味道。

安灼拉一直都是通过词语，句子，讲稿，条目来丝毫，但在他的记忆里，那次圣诞节留下的只有那些感觉，只有触感，味道，还有在他把一条腿挤进格朗泰尔的双腿之间，更加用力地把他压在墙上时格朗泰尔发出的声音。

然后有人从他们身边走过，“喔，对不起，我只是——”

像是有人揍了他一拳，将理智一同塞进了身体里，因为现在他正在和同事们一起参加聚会，他刚刚才被提拔为副总编，和美编一起在走廊上搞起来，这件事情，非常，十分，严肃地，不太好。

他吸了一口气，想要开口说话，但格朗泰尔在他之前就开了口，他扶着墙，直起身子，说，“你什么都没看见对不对？”对着那个打断他们的人，“什么都没有发生。”而安灼拉将那句话视作救命稻草，他将其紧握手心，对每个之后试图提起这件事情的人重复了一遍又一遍，像是只要他说的次数足够多，那他就会相信现实就是如此。

~

在为马吕斯的单身派对做准备的时候他想起了那个夜晚，因为那事他最后一次接触酒精，而格朗泰尔的眼睛就像那天一样明亮，古费拉克对派对安排小小地恐慌了一阵，公白飞只是欢喜地对他笑了笑。巴阿雷穿着短袖，露出了胳膊上的纹身，他和格朗泰尔又开始谈论起了它们，而弗以伊在表演如何一只手拿杯子喝威士忌一只手系鞋带，马吕斯看起来就像是随时随刻都想头也不回地逃出这个房间。

“你不许来。”古费拉克对加弗洛什说。在这之前加弗洛什正开开心心地喝着古费拉克和公白飞同住的房间桌上摆的各种饮料。听了这话他立马看向古费拉克，显得有些生气。“没有但是，”古费拉克说，“你还没到年纪。”

“说得就像之前这阻止了我一样。”加弗洛什回应道，“你不能这样压迫人们！安灼拉，和他们讲啊！”

“什么？”安灼拉从格朗泰尔身上抽回了视线，对方现在正在给自己、若李和博须埃倒酒。“不行，你当然不能来。你都进不了酒吧。”

“我当然可以，”加弗洛什抗议，“我有身份证还有其他——”

“你还有 **什么** ？”公白飞质问道，但格朗泰尔先他一步行动了，他转过身来，伸手摸了摸加弗洛什的头发，把每一寸都——弄得乱糟糟的，弄得这个小孩动来动去，终于挣脱了他的束缚。

“你还只是个刚五英寸满脸青春痘的小不点，”格朗泰尔说，“不是——”他从加弗洛什的手上拿下了那张假身份证，没有理会他的抗议，把假证拿到了他够不到的地方，说，“二十九？”然后笑出了声，“给你点小建议，下次办假证的时候把年纪定得可信度高一点儿吧。”他手指一弹，把那张卡片还给了加弗洛什，对方差点没接住，看起来还是愤愤不平的模样，但却挑衅似的把格朗泰尔的酒灌下了肚子，径直躺在沙发上。

“行吧，”他说，“我不去，但是我会待在这儿看我想看的所有电视你们谁都不能拦我。”连安灼拉听了这话都笑了。没人管着加弗洛什谁都不知道他能惹出多少麻烦，尤其是在一间到处都是酒水的房间里，但古费拉克似乎不以为意，他已经绕着巴阿雷转了一圈。

“还有你，”他说，他靠近了一点，伸出手指戳了戳对方的胸口，“不许打架。”

“什么——干嘛不行？只有有人开始打架摔碎啤酒杯聚会才能算是真正的聚会。”

“我的天哪。”说这话的是马吕斯。

“你们这群人从来都不让我快活一下。”巴阿雷继续道，他的表情和加弗洛什的如此相似，连那闷闷不乐的下嘴唇都一模一样，真不可思议。

“快活？像是把博须埃搞到医院的那次？”若李问，而古费拉克瞟了一眼手表，终结了话题，把他们一起赶出了大门。

“嘿，你看，那又不是我的错，”巴阿雷抗议，虽然被拖过了门廊他还举着双手。

“说实话，”弗以伊说，“他那次一个人就把那姑娘惹毛得够呛。”

“而且谁知道她那双高跟鞋尖得能捅人？”巴阿雷问，心满意足地叹了口气，“多好啊，好极了。”

安灼拉抓过外套穿在身上，在门口追上格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔看起来还挺快活，跟着他走过大厅，加弗洛什在他们身后愉快地关上了大门，他转向安灼拉，慢吞吞地说：“谁能猜到你还有这群知道怎么聚会的朋友呢？我可不知道我有没有准备好。回到办公室他们肯定都不会信我的。我以前想的是和朋友们安安静静地待在一起，现在我将得到酒精、混乱还有无政府主义。”

马吕斯倒吸一口凉气，安灼拉刚想回答话语便被热安打断，热安转着圈圈走到他们中间，挽起了格朗泰尔的手，把他从安灼拉身边扯开，说：“无政府主义，你是说这个吗？那我来和你讲讲安灼拉上次在警察局里待了一晚的经历吧。”

~

音乐嘈杂，人群拥挤。他们的位置被绳子围了起来，也能看到舞池的全景，还有几个装满冰的桶子，里面还有几瓶烈酒。古费拉克立刻朝那边走去，安灼拉胃里一阵绞痛，但他现在根本不能走。他只需要小心自己到底喝了多少。

一只手攀上了他的后背，他下意识地靠了过去，转过头听见格朗泰尔的喊声穿过俱乐部里的嘈杂传到耳边：“现在没有回头路咯！”

安灼拉皱着眉看向他，视线扫过对方喉咙的线条，格朗泰尔转头对古费拉克喊了句什么，然后熟练地抓住了被丢过来的酒瓶。他用牙咬开瓶盖，把酒瓶递给安灼拉，另一只手还搭在安灼拉背上。

“是时候纵深一跃了，”他喊，“跳进兔子洞里又怎么样。又能发生什么最坏的事情呢？”

在他说话的时候安灼拉一直看着他的嘴唇，想要在俱乐部的各种噪音中通过唇语分辨出他到底在说什么，他知道这是一个糟到家的主意，原因都列不完，但他却没法停下接过酒瓶的手。可能发生太多事情，这一切有太多可能会走向糟糕的姐姐，但朋友们的热情富有感染里，而他已经在了俱乐部里。他的手指和格朗泰尔的擦过，然后握紧了酒瓶，他紧闭双眼灌了一大口酒，是伏特加。

之后他伸出了舌头，整个身子都因为那种味道而颤抖，他说：“真恶心，怎么会有人喜欢喝这玩意？”但他的嘴还没问完这个问题就打了结，因为格朗泰尔加过了瓶子喝了一大口，只是他像是在喝清水一样，手指和安灼拉的紧握在一起，十分温暖。

他不知道之后发生了什么，所有一切都消失在了模糊的声响、移动和触觉之中。身边一切都在移动，最后他意识到巴阿雷不知从哪又拿出了盐和柠檬，叫嚣着要来shot。

“我都不——什么？”他在对格朗泰尔喊，而他又再次出现在了自己身边——他走开了吗？他不记得了，他觉得没有，因为格朗泰尔应该一直都在这里——然后格朗泰尔转过来看着他，脸上带着那种他无法读懂的表情。然后他接过了他的手腕，轻轻举起，安灼拉只能看着，他昏了头，看着格朗泰尔低下头，嘴唇贴在了脉搏上。

他的心在胸口跳得好快，他知道自己在犯傻，这只是有人把嘴唇贴在了他的手挽手，什么意义都不会有，但是它有，然后格朗泰尔不知道从哪里拿来了一片柠檬，正在把它递向他。“张嘴。”他说，安灼拉张开了嘴，咬住那片苦涩的睡过，格朗泰尔把盐洒在了他的手腕上。他还是不知道现在到底发生了什么，但是血管中奔涌的酒精足以使得他停止恐慌——至少是直到格朗泰尔再次低下头之前，这一次是舌头，扫过了他手腕上的盐粒，然后他仰起头喝了一口酒。当格朗泰尔突然靠过来从他唇间咬过那片柠檬的时候，安灼拉觉得胸口有什么东西在 **爆炸** 。

他目瞪口呆，动弹不得，什么都做不了，双手紧紧地扯住格朗泰尔的衬衫前襟，他看着他，看着那双明亮的蓝眼睛里面充满着从来都无法读懂无法理解的情绪。然后格朗泰尔把柠檬吐在了手掌心，咧开了嘴，对其他人说了一句什么，但安灼拉听不见，他只是向前靠了过去，缩短了他们之间的距离，吻上了他。

他尝到了盐粒、龙舌兰和柠檬的味道，有那么几秒，格朗泰尔没有动，只是向后退了一步，他抬起了手，几乎落在安灼拉肩上，只隔着一根发丝般的距离，然后安灼拉加大了手上的离地，这一行为好像对他起了什么作用，格朗泰尔动了起来，抵着他，和他一起动了起来，双手没入了他的发中，拉扯着，抬起头，逐渐加深这个吻，而此刻安灼拉所做的只有继续下去。

~

醒的时候他正趴在房间床上，衣服大多都还穿着，不过只剩了一只袜子，脖子上还挂着一条绝对不属于他的领带，某人唱歌的声音从洗浴间传来。

他坐了起来，周围的世界都在旋转，眼前的一切都变成了令人作呕的绿色，然后立马恢复了正常，就留他弓着背坐在床边。嘴里的味道就像是有什么东西死在里那里面，脑袋里一突一突地疼，他不知道怎么会有人愿意这样对自己。

他还坐在床边，穿着自己的衣服脖子上挂着不是他的领带，脑袋埋在手里，洗浴间门开了，有人走了出来。

“哇哦，你看起来糟得和屎一样。”

他猛地抬起头，眼里已经充满了怒火，但在看见格朗泰尔只腰间围着块毛巾，头发还湿漉漉的时候怒气消散得一干二净，他也没有准备好迎接在胸口突如其来的渴望。令他震惊，大脑发晕——或者这也可能是宿醉的结果，他不知道。但不管怎样，他努力开了口：“为什么会有人这样对自己？”他的声音都没发抖，他真为自己骄傲。

“做什么？喝醉吗？”格朗泰尔走进房间，开始翻找衣物，“因为挺有趣？能让人放松下来，不再压抑自己，让他们快活一下。”

“真是愚蠢，”安灼拉回答，他半闭双眼因为房间里的光亮都开始让他头疼，“不借助酒精人一样可以获得快乐。如果非得说的话，不再压抑自己只会使人做出会让他们后悔的事情。”

他听见格朗泰尔抽了一口气，但当他转过脑袋看向对方的时候，他已经背向了他，从包里抽出了一件墨绿色的衬衫。格朗泰尔把它套在脑袋上，终于看向了他，说：“所以我们两个都不记得昨天晚上发生了什么，这还是件好事，对吧？”

他的语调中有什么不太对劲，但安灼拉的脑袋很疼他觉得自己马上就要吐了所以他选择了闭上眼睛，说：“是啊。”这样更容易，总好过承认说他记得，说他记得音乐在舞池间流淌，记得在闪光灯下格朗泰尔的身子和自己的贴阿紫一起，记得他的胡茬在他皮肤上留下的灼烧感。

这已经是第二次他在酒精的影响下对格朗泰尔缴械投降，这也是第二次格朗泰尔后退一步，说，不，这一切都没有发生，我们以后都别再谈起最好。他应该为被拒绝做好心理准备的，但他真的，真的没有，他讨厌这种感觉，胸口沉重，很不舒服，他吸了一口气。

当他再次睁开眼，格朗泰尔已经穿好了衣服，从梳妆台上拿走了烟，走出房间。他什么也没有说，门“砰”地在他身后合上，安灼拉走进了洗浴间。

~

“你做了 **什么** ？”古费拉克在质问他。他们一起下楼吃了早饭，格朗泰尔径直走过桌子走向了吧台，片刻之后若李和博须埃坐在了他身边。

“什么都没有。”安灼拉回答说，他往杯子里倒满清水，瘫倒在椅子上，“求求你小点声好吗。”

古费拉克确实放低了音量，但还是嘶声道“你们两个终于——不管怎么样——现在你们又连话都不说了？怎么会这样？你昨天都在他身上了！”他的声音越来越大，安灼拉呻吟一声，最后放弃了，脑袋抵在了桌面上。

“他不记得了。”他对着桌子说，感觉到有一只手落在了他的背上，轻轻揉捏，像是在安慰他，然后那只手就开始抚弄起他的头发来了。他动了动肩膀，让热安能更方便地编辫子，转过头来看向古费拉克。古费拉克看起来——他看起来很 **悲伤** ，太奇怪了。

“喔，安灼拉。”他轻轻地说，安灼拉只是闭上了眼睛。

“没事的，”他说，“我很好。人喝醉了就是会乱来，但这并不意味着什么东西。一切都安然无恙。”

“作为一名新闻从业者，”古费拉克说，“你撒谎的本事真是烂到家了。”

他甚至都没有和对方争论起新闻从业者诚实是第一美德，这足以展现出此刻的宿醉是多么厉害。他把手盖在了脑袋上，不愿去想。几个小时前他才觉得自己终于恢复了正常人应有的状态，灌下了一整壶咖啡，看着自己的那盘食物，什么都没吃下；在一个人的胃一阵一阵地抽痛的时候，什么食物对他来说都没有吸引力。

热安和古费拉克开始交谈起来，他也没插进嘴，甚至连他听见有脚步声朝这边来，听见格朗泰尔的声音的时候，都只是双肩紧绷。格朗泰尔说：“古费拉克，你有空来练习吗？”他的声音带着点虚浮，但这也就只是所有能显示出他摄入了不止一点酒精的迹象了，所安灼拉转头看向他，有一切都在掌控之内，身子也很稳。格朗泰尔正看向古费拉克，但他转过身，有什么抓住了他的注意力，眼神变成了直楞楞的凝视，安灼拉突然察觉到了什么。

“怎么了？”他问，手摸向了格朗泰尔看向的地方，摸到了热安给他编的辫子，“噢。”

格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，像是促使灵魂摇晃着了一下肉体，然后他又看回向古费拉克，说：“事实上，我觉得我宿醉得厉害，大概没法练习了。”他突然走开，留得安灼拉瞪着他的背影，古费拉克在对着咖啡杯傻笑——大概是因为他再一次逃过了舞蹈练习。

~

幸运的是，在马吕斯的单身夜上出尽洋相的可不止他一个，所以也没有人再问他和格朗泰尔之间的事情，尽管时不时地，公白飞那种难言的视线总会从眼镜上方传来落在他身上。在他没注意的时候婚礼日期悄然而至，突然之间就只剩下三天了。在为了能确保一切能够正常进行的没完没了的排演中，他没时间去生气，去思考自己的感情，去思考为什么每次看见格朗泰尔他的心都会狠狠地 **抽痛** 。

事实上，在接下来的两天之中，他甚至都没怎么和格朗泰尔单独在一起过，直到最后一天他们都待在房间的生活区中，这时有什么东西从格朗泰尔的包里掉到了地上。安灼拉弯腰捡起，手里的是一个包装精美的礼物：“ **靠** 。”

“怎么了嘛？”格朗泰尔看起来一副防备的样子，“我们这种人可没钱买你那种又大又贵的礼——等一下。你 **有** 买礼物的，对吧？”

安灼拉把礼物还给他，拒绝对上格朗泰尔的眼睛。事实上，此时此刻，墙壁对他突然具有了非常巨大的吸引力。远比此刻他要进行的对话有趣。

“我的天啊，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说，“我真的想——就， **怎么** 会？”

“我很忙。”安灼拉啐了一口，他觉得很羞愧，双颊绯红，他真想找个地方躲起来，“我还想着其他事情。”像是记忆里格朗泰尔的笑声，格朗泰尔从他身边擦肩而过，格朗泰尔的嘴唇和他的抵在一起还有。这些都要成问题了，这不正常，他脑子里一直都是这些念头，在最不方便的时刻也是这样，现在他就很想在对方能开口之前，把格朗泰尔脸上的假笑给亲掉。

“没事的，”格朗泰尔说着，把礼物塞回了包里，“我们可以一起，我不介意的。我们可以说这是我们一起送的。”

这个主意荒唐到可笑而安灼拉甚至连笑都笑不出来。“但我们不是——”他开口，然后，“珂赛特会知道的。我这辈子都得听她讲这件事的。”

格朗泰尔只是耸耸肩，朝他笑了笑，像是这是世界上最轻易出口的话：“哦，那我们就得去买了，对吧？”

所以这就是为什么他会，在珂赛特婚礼的前一天，在百货商场里，和格朗泰尔，讨论到底该不该买这套该死的刀具。

“你不能买刀送你妹妹当结婚礼物。”格朗泰尔把那个盒子从他手里拿开放回了架子上，然后走向展示台，“这个礼物非常无趣而且欠考虑而且，就，不可以。”

“但这在单子上，”安灼拉反驳，他把单子拿出来给格朗泰尔看，还特意指出清单上写的这对即将成婚的夫妇在新房中需要一套烹饪刀具。

“不可以。”格朗泰尔重复道。

“那如果我不能买那上面的东西送他们要这个单子有有什么用？”安灼拉质问道，他跟着格朗泰尔在商店里越走越远，“那我们为什么还要把它带着？我就不能直接送她——送她张购物卡，或者其他的东西吗？那样她想要什么自己就能去买了。”

“对你这样的想法我无话可说。”

“你开了口就是说了。”

“不好意思，我没意识到我带来买东西的是加弗洛什，我以为和我一起来的是安灼拉，那家伙侮辱人的手段可比‘不行，你不可以’高明多了。这个怎么样？”格朗泰尔问，转身指向一幅丑得吓人的抽象画。

“这玩意都不在清单上，”安灼拉回答说，“而且它真的好丑。她为什么会想要摆这样一幅画在家里？”

“因为每当她看见它的时候都能想起你？”

“我拒绝。”

“说实话，”过了一会儿，他们开始逛另一家商店，现在安灼拉已经放弃了找礼物的想法，这时，格朗泰尔开口，“我有点惊讶，你会在这里待这么久。婚礼，我是说。”安灼拉好奇地看了他一眼，他补充道，“像是，我知道你会认为这是一种自恋的表现，所以我以为过几天你就会找个借口离开回办公室去。但从我拔了你的SIM卡那天起，你甚至都没问我要过一次。有时候，你看起来真的还挺开心的。”

安灼拉意识到自己在点头，然后问：“意思是？”

“意思是……我不知道，真的，”格朗泰尔承认，他把双手塞进夹克口袋里，手臂擦过安灼拉的手臂，“就，我想，我很高兴能够和你的家人还有朋友见面，而且你确实知道怎么享受生活。”

安灼拉瞟了他一眼，但格朗泰尔表情专注地看向前方，想要找出一样完美的结婚礼物，所以他收回了目光，想到了这过去十三天来发生的种种事情。他也没有想到自己会这样享受，没有想到自己会几乎完全忘记工作，专注于婚礼的计划与准备之中，和朋友们再次重聚在一起。

但不止是这样，他没有想到格朗泰尔会留下。他没有想到他会留在这样一个他谁都不认识的婚礼上，唯一认识的人还是几乎要每天忍受对方的存在的那种类型，但他在这里，在最后一刻，帮着他寻找结婚礼物，像是他没有其他更好的事情要做，于是就这样来了。

直到现在，他才觉得自己理解了“苦涩又甜蜜”这一词的真正含义。

因为现在他每看见格朗泰尔，都会想起在俱乐部里还有圣诞节那天发生的事情，但他还会想起其他的种种小事，比如睡着的时候他蜷在枕头里的模样，早上起床的时候总是气鼓鼓的。在画画的时候他总是会咬住连帽衫上的绳头，笑——发自内心的那种笑——的时候会仰起头，他很温柔，他关心加弗洛什，对待爱潘妮像对待一件珍宝。他会画画，会跳舞，还会和他争吵，毫不费劲地就能使得他脑袋嗡嗡作响。

只是看着他，安灼拉的心就开始砰砰直跳。

这一切都太不公平了。

但他说不出来，所以只是点了点头，手肘再次擦过格朗泰尔的，说出的话是：“我也是。”然后补充说：“我真的不能买张购物卡吗？”

“我的个老天爷啊，安灼拉， **不可以** 。”

~

婚礼那天的到来伴随着一声早得离谱的闹铃，格朗泰尔大概用尽了世界上所有可能的脏字来辱骂此刻。安灼拉把胳膊从格朗泰尔身体下抽了出来，走进洗浴间，他在那里站了很久，努力迫使自己的脑子开始正常运转。从他踏出洗浴间的那一刻起，迎接他的只有混乱、咖啡还有哐哐砸门的博须埃因为他找不到袖扣了。

他站在镜子前，第无数次开始尝试——然后失败了——系领结，这时身后传来一声低低的口哨声，他转过头来看见格朗泰尔倚靠在门框边，双手抱胸。站姿轻松但衬衫胸口和臂膀处却绷紧了，彰显出宽肩和细腰，安灼拉突然觉得喉咙里干巴巴的。

格朗泰尔穿的只是一套简单的半正式的黑燕尾服，而他的却是花了好长时间才穿好的三件套，有拉链还有袖扣再加上几百个纽扣。他成功地把它们全部搞定了，但领结实在让他不知所措，现在还挂在脖子上。他转身面对镜子继续同它斗争，喉咙里发出沮丧的声音，直到格朗泰尔终于站直身子，走了过来，手落在他的肩上，促使他转过身。

“你认真的吗，你能把整个办公室管得井井有条，确保每周的报纸按时出版，但你居然不会系领结？”格朗泰尔一边认真地帮他系领结，一边说，嘴角翘起，他们两人的身高差使得安灼拉得以低头看他。他的手指灵活而熟练，现在指尖上没有沾染着墨迹，他们共享了一段几乎算得上是舒适的宁静时光。

“所以这显然是你的另一项隐藏天赋了，”安灼拉打破沉默，“你要有什么秘密一直在瞒着我呢？”

“嘛，倒也没多少吧，”格朗泰尔油嘴滑舌，“我只不过是一个世界公认的神秘之人，好嘞，”他拍了拍领带，他的手落在了安灼拉的胸口，抬起头看向安灼拉。“准备好让他们大开眼界吧。”

此刻他应该走开一步从柜台上拿起钱包和房卡，但他的身体似乎不愿顺应这个想法，只是站在了那天，头低了下来。格朗泰尔的手还贴在他的胸口，手指微微勾住了他的衬衫，他抬头看着安灼拉的样子像是有什么话想说，他伸出了舌头，舔湿了嘴唇，这时古费拉克冲进他们的房间，不断地喊他们有没有看见戒指，他们猛地拉开距离。

“你把戒指丢了？”安灼拉质问道，古费拉克翻开沙发垫的动作停滞了一瞬。伴郎缓缓抬头，把垫子放了下来，轻轻地拍打着像那玩意是个小宠物一样，像是活生生的字典里对“粗心大意”的定义。

“呃，没有。”他顿了顿，“对。可能。安灼拉，救我！”

（实际上是加弗洛什把戒指拿走了，他们又花了一个小时找到那小孩，还是在格朗泰尔翻帮助下。格朗泰尔，这家伙已经享用了一小瓶酒和半包烟，即使他还未参与典礼。安灼拉听到巴阿雷在问格朗泰尔发生了什么，对方只是嘟囔了什么要命的三件套西装，这不合理，因为穿三件套的又不是他。）

~

仪式进行得很顺利，尽管马吕斯因为一直看着珂赛特忘了词，被提醒了三次才记起来说“我愿意”，每提醒一次瓦尔让的脸就更黑了一分。当他终于说出了那句话后，他们亲吻着对方，安灼拉没哭，绝对没有，那时他眼里只是刚好进了东西，而在格朗泰尔笑着撞他肩膀的时候，他拒绝看向格朗泰尔。

宴席也按照计划进行，尽管安灼拉说话的时间比吃东西的世界还长，每次都靠格朗泰尔踢他的脚提醒（还刻意无视公白飞看向他的眼神）。马吕斯的讲话很可爱很甜蜜，古费拉克的幽默且真挚。瓦尔让在讲话上说了不仅家人更有朋友的重要性，他说，要在朋友需要的时候在他们身边——即使他们固执到不肯寻求帮助。他的讲话结束了一切。

工作人员们把桌子移开，为跳舞腾出地方，格朗泰尔和若李还有博须埃一起去扫荡免费酒吧，而安灼拉去为自己的礼物道歉。

“我会补偿你的。”他对珂赛特说，对方把那两张歌剧票拿在手里翻来覆去看了几遍，朝他挑起了眉，再把它们随意地丢在了桌上，张开双手搂住了他的脖子，说，“喔，安灼拉，你能来我都已经非常开心了。我们都很担心你，你知道的，当你不在这里，在工作的时候。尤其当你不回消息的时候。”

听了这话，安灼拉露出微笑，他伸出手将对方抱得更近，感觉暖意席卷全身。“我知道——我也不想的，我只是很忙，有时候会忘。”

“行了打住吧，”她说，“我现在已经有格朗泰尔的号码了，所以如果你不回我消息我就要他来帮我烦你。”她露出了邪恶的微笑，但很快又变换成某种更温柔的表情，像是无法抑制内心幸福的喜悦。“说起来，你有看过他的礼物吗？”

“没？”安灼拉皱起眉。

“你该看看的，”她捏了捏他的胳膊，“你会知道是哪一个的。”然后飞快地在他脸颊上亲了一下，走向了她的——她的丈夫，轻松地站在他的身边，两人的手握在了一起。安灼拉将视线从他们身上转移到放礼物的桌子上，上面的礼物堆得很高，不知道从哪里开始。

片刻之后他就抽出了格朗泰尔的礼物，一本相册，里面装的却不是相片，而是画。一百来张。有些的细节比其他的更加具体，打了阴影和轮廓，而其他的就只是线条，几秒钟就能画出来的那种简单涂鸦。他立刻就知道这是格朗泰尔的礼物，但不知道为什么，自己翻看的时候会情不自禁地露出微笑。他带着相册回到桌边，坐下来看着每一张图画。每个人都有，从珂赛特到巴阿雷到加弗洛什，将过去两周内发生的事情记录了下来。他找到了几张自己的，在那里停了下来，手指在纸张上轻轻敲打着。

他记起来几乎一周前珂赛特说的有关格朗泰尔的话，说格朗泰尔能在任何时刻看见人最好的一面，却不相信自己，尽管他相信着其他东西。像是黎明降临，脑海里有什么被瞬间点亮，他就要意识到——

“我知道你在想什么。”

他猛地把相册合上像是它烧着了他的手一样，抬头看见格朗泰尔靠在一把椅子的椅背上，低头看着他，脸上带着笑。他没有回答，格朗泰尔只是带着椅子摇动起来，说，“多廉价的礼物啊，对吧？他都没花什么钱，就画了堆涂鸦，把它们放进相册里就结了。”

这和安灼拉的想法相差甚远，而他只是瞪着格朗泰尔，因为怎么会有人错得离谱到这种程度？格朗泰尔像是不舒服一样移开了视线，安灼拉终于找回了声音：“它们很好——你很好。”但这根本不是他想说的话，但他意识到的东西还离着很远，将将在触手不可及之处，令人沮丧。

格朗泰尔听了这话挑起眉，做出了安灼拉最没预料到的事情，他向他伸出了手。他盯着那只手，手显出畏缩的迹象，但之后格朗泰尔似乎下定了决心，没有收回，表情坚定。“我不会就这样走的。”

“但——我不会——你自己说的我不会跳舞。”他说，但叛徒般的手从相册上离开，伸向了格朗泰尔的，直到二手相握，有力的手指环住他的手腕，将他拉起。

“确实。”格朗泰尔说。

“而且我也没有和其他人一样练习。”

“也没错。”

“所以最后会一团糟。”

大错特错。”他们走进舞池，珂赛特和马吕斯、爱潘妮和珂赛特已经到了那里，安灼拉只是瞪着格朗泰尔，因为最后肯定会一团糟。“我一个人跳得对我们俩来说足够好了。”格朗泰尔轻松道，但另一只没牵着安灼拉的手落在安灼拉的腰上时却没有那样确定，那只手的动作像羽毛一样轻，然后移动到了他的背上，将他拉近。“而且以防你没有注意，但是现在大家喝得都挺醉的所以如果我们搞砸了的话也可以说是因为你喝醉了——嘿，”他说，在安灼拉试图离开的时候，“我开玩笑的。来吧，安灼拉。求求你了，好吗？”

安灼拉看着他，他脸上那种不常见的毫无掩饰的表情，他发出请求的方式，不是在演戏，像是着一切对格朗泰尔来说都很重要，因为格朗泰尔总是会不顾他的想法做事，总是会拒绝做他想做的事。所以安灼拉放松下来，手扶上了格朗泰尔腰侧，他说：“好。”

一开始的几步十分笨拙，他几乎要退出，但格朗泰尔的手加大了力度，他的思绪一片空白，突然之间，他不再在乎自己到底怎么样了。眼角的余光瞥见珂赛特和马吕斯、古费拉克和爱潘妮旋转着经过，但他没法从格朗泰尔的眼睛上移开视线。现在他的父母也走进了舞池，若李、博须埃好米西切塔甚至开始了三人华尔兹。

连音乐已经停止，他还看向格朗泰尔的眼睛，此刻格朗泰尔突然将他向下一带，就像他对爱潘妮做的那样，安灼拉的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼。突然之间呼吸都变得有些困难，他的手下意识地抓住了格朗泰尔的领带想要保持平衡，他们谁都没有说一句话。

格朗泰尔动了一下，像是他准备直起身子，准备拉开距离，但那短短一瞬，他的视线扫过安灼拉的脸，最后落在了他的嘴唇上，而这足以是某种邀请。

安灼拉握紧了领带，突然用力把格朗泰尔拉得低下头，缩短了他们之间的距离，吻上了他。

他期待着格朗泰尔的回吻，他期待着格朗泰尔的回应，他期待着什么，什么都好，但不是格朗泰尔仅仅软化了那么一秒，呼吸颤抖，然后身体突然僵硬，坚定地结束了这个亲吻后立刻拉开了距离。“你要去哪？不要走，”安灼拉在说话，他和对方一同直起身，手松开了格朗泰尔的领带，伸手想要拦住他，“格朗泰尔——”

“我以为——我以为我可以，但是不行。不行，我做不到。”格朗泰尔说，他往后退了几步，没有看着他，然后突然转身离开，走过了舞池，还有几对舞伴分开为给他让路，他向门走去。

安灼拉犹豫了一瞬，立马去追他，在走廊上赶上了格朗泰尔，他拽住对方的外套边，利用它迫使他转过身来，使他停下脚步，要他注意到自己。话语脱口而出：“格朗泰尔，对不起，我没——”

格朗泰尔却笑了，不是那种轻松快活、他会仰起头的那种笑，而是某种更加沉闷更加苦涩的笑，他把西装外套从安灼拉手中抽出来，说：“你为什么总是要这样对我？我不能一直这样下去了，我不能做每次你喝醉的时候想找人亲热的对象。”这根本就说不通，因为安灼拉现在没醉，但格朗泰尔只是继续说着，“该死，安灼拉，我已经爱你爱了 **好几年** 了，我知道这很可悲但是现在我每看见你心都开始 **痛** 了，天啊，你知道要拒绝你到底有多难吗？但我必须这样，我知道我必须这样，因为我不能一直这样下去了，我不能再——你笑什么？”

安灼拉也不知道，但他根本停不下来，从格朗泰尔说出“爱你”这个词之后他就根本没办法停下来，所以他只是咧着嘴笑着，说：“我没喝醉。”

格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，表情怀疑，姿态防备，“什么意思？”

“意思是我没有醉，”安灼拉回答，他还在笑，“意思是我亲你是因为我想亲你，不是因为——不是被酒精影响大脑，而如果你能过来我还会再亲你——”他朝格朗泰尔伸出手，突然想起了什么，“等一下，你说你——说你——但是你为什么说什么都没有发生？圣诞节的那次，”他看见格朗泰尔疑惑的表情，继续说道，“还有单身夜的时候。你为什么表现得像是你根本不希望那一切发生？”

“我为什么——”格朗泰尔像是被呛着了发出笑声，说，“我说什么都没有发生是因为你真该看看你那时候的脸，我们被打断的时候，就像是你的世界都被毁灭了一样还是什么的，而且我知道你讨厌流言，知道你的工作对你来说就是全世界，我总不能在你露出一副希望它从没发生的表情的时候，让别人那样四处说我和副主编乱搞。”

这里面有太多的误会，他都不知道该从哪里解释好，但看起来他和格朗泰尔终于在了同一页上，因为格朗泰尔的身子不再那样僵硬，他的眼里萌生了某样东西，像是希望，看见它，安灼拉胸口纠结扭曲的情感得到了回答。

“我是个傻子，”安灼拉说，他急于将那神情留在对方眼里，“我 **一直** 都是个傻子，我没有看见你，而你一直都在哪里。我没有意识到我的感情。天，你和爱潘妮跳舞的时候我好嫉妒而且我好怕你会走你知道每天都和你谁一张床上还不能碰你有多难——”

“你在说什么啊？和你睡一张床上还要见你父母——还有珂赛特——还有那套 **要命的西装** 。”

安灼拉惊讶地低头看了一眼，然后看回格朗泰尔，对方正瞪着自己的胸口。“这套？”他微微转过身让格朗泰尔看得更清楚，听见他呼吸一滞；现在不让他笑出来是真的不可能了。这过去两周内的种种对话在他脑海里重新排列组合，有了完全不同的意义，而那些沉默，那些表情，还有悠闲的评论现在似乎都开始有了意义。

“这套该死的西装。”格朗泰尔阴郁地重复。

“我也不需要穿着它的，你知道，”安灼拉说，喜悦使得他愈发大胆，他朝前走了一步，格朗泰尔向后退了一步，后背几乎抵在墙上，他的手扶住格朗泰尔的腰侧，一路向上到达了胸口，他听见对方的呼吸再次一滞，他说：“我一直都可以把它脱掉。”

格朗泰尔的身子“砰”地撞上了强，他的手扶住了安灼拉的腰，手指掐进了肉里像是他需要什么来帮助他维持站立。“天啊，阿波罗，你不能说这样的话。除非——除非你是认真的，不是有什么错误地引导你觉得该这样谢谢我参加了婚礼。因为我是说，如果发生了我也没什么关系但我还是在努力维持自尊在拒绝你如果这不是真的——这是真的吗？你必须回答我，安灼拉。”他语气中全然只有担忧、不确定和紧张，安灼拉的心几乎 **融化** 了。

“我是认真的，”他回答，“以前是现在是，明天当我们醒来你觉得你是在和我来一夜情是为了帮我的时候，还会是，因为我不想要一夜情。我不想假装这一切什么意义都没有，不想假装我不想要你，因为我想。我很久之前就想了——我只是没有意识到，拜托了，现在我可以吻你了吗？”

格朗泰尔看着他，在一次呼吸之间，在一次心跳之间，然后脸上出现了那种少有的，一生也许只会出现一次的，几乎让他忘记呼吸的微笑。但他没有回答，只是加大了手上的力道，突然将他们的姿势翻转过来，把安灼拉推到墙上，用尽全力亲吻他。

安灼拉觉得这已经足够回答他的问题了。  
  
  
  
  
**EPILOGUE**  
  
他回来继续工作，平静得像是什么都没有发生。上楼之前，前台的艾米尔朝他笑了笑，穿过办公室时，他朝几位看见他的同时点了点头。混乱已经开始了，即使距离死线还有两天，他还没到办公桌边就已经被安排了四场会议，有人往他手里又塞了一沓亟待修改的文章。

他立刻放弃了第一份，叫实习生买咖啡的时候把它丢进了碎纸机，这一小段路程中他已经开始读第二份，喉咙深处传来若有所思的杂音。

到办公室门口的时候透过玻璃墙他看见拉马克，他笑了，对他说了一句“在我不在的时候谁让安东负责的头条？你是希望我们的读者看见糟糕到想吐的双关吗？”就当招呼了。拉马克紧紧握住他没拿文章的那只手。

“但它们能吸引读者的注意力，我的目的也达到了。”他说，跟在后面的是：“你放松了吗？”安灼拉想到过去的两个星期，起起伏伏，争吵和笑声，排演和跳舞，还有那些只接触酒精的夜晚。想到安灼拉的闹钟在早上五点响起的那天早上格朗泰尔气呼呼的模样。早上起床时指节擦过穿的衬衫袖口——格朗泰尔的衬衫——这是他随手抓到的第一件衣服，在他终于和格朗泰尔的身子分开后下了床，距离闹铃第一次响起已经过去了一个钟头。

“差不多吧。”

“真不错，”拉马克回答，松开了他的手，“现在我希望五点前能看见你已经修改好的这周预计要发行的报纸上要刊登的所有文章。”

“是的，先生。”拉马克回了他自己的办公室，实习生带着咖啡回来了，安灼拉沉浸在堆在桌上的那堆文章中，缺席了两个星期的结果。能够再度怀有目标感觉真不错，忙于工作，有了工作的目标。他在混乱中稳步行进着，感觉像是回到了家，工作比这一天的时间都多，根本没时间做其他事情。他没有注意到时间流逝，直到一道阴影投落到他正在仔细检查的表格上。

“哇哦，直接就回到这玩意里了，是吧？只玩耍不工作再聪明的安灼拉也变傻？”

听见这声音他抬起头看见格朗泰尔倚靠在办公桌边，手上端着两盒午饭，嘴角上还挂着嘲弄的笑。他毫无预警地把饭盒放在了桌上，然后靠向安灼拉。安灼拉从椅子上站了起来，在手抚上了格朗泰尔的脖颈，他们嘴唇相碰。

“你好啊。”等他们终于结束亲吻以维持呼吸，他招呼道，格朗泰尔咧开了嘴，用鼻尖努了努他的脸颊。他把一个沙拉盒推向对方，格朗泰尔绕着桌子走过来，一屁股坐在了桌上，就像他之前千百次做过的那样，只是这次他的脚架在了安灼拉的椅子上，支起膝盖，安灼拉突然毫无对办公室性爱的谴责之意。他需要做的只是站起来，把格朗泰尔推倒在办公桌上，他的文件会被扫到地上，没准还带着电脑键盘一起，不过他真的不怎么关系，因为在珂赛特的婚礼之后的两天内他发现触摸格朗泰尔这一行为真的还挺上瘾。

他知道有数不清的理由证实这是个糟糕的主意，但都不重要了因为他们就在同一间办公室里而格朗泰尔真的，真的很容易让人分心。但他从来没有像这样满意过，知道格朗泰尔会在这里，其他哪里都不会去，知道他可以在任何时候亲吻对方，知道他们可以不用再装作他们之间什么都没有发生。

过去他们也一起吃过午饭，那时他总是把一半的注意力放在工作上，用一只手涂抹笔记用另一只手吃东西，但这次他可以把它们都推到一边，抛在脑后，两只手顺着着格朗泰尔的大腿一路向上。

“你难道不该继续工作吗？”格朗泰尔问他。

“工作的事可以等等。”安灼拉说着，拉过格朗泰尔，交换了一个绵长的吻。

END


End file.
